


Timeline And Timeline Again

by Fraktur



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraktur/pseuds/Fraktur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a monster that escaped from being thrown into the Underground by 7 human mages. You and your sister, Miki, have lived for centuries trying to avoid being caught by the humans. Things have finally calmed down and you were now able to live a peaceful life together with your little sis... Well, that was until HE came...</p>
<p>(FIRST OF ALL: I wrote this for fun in my spare time, so being the bored person I was, I decided to publish it. This was originally published on another site, its still currently unfinished. I decided to put this on Archive out of the sheer temptation to fix and smooth the chapters out a bit. SECOND OF ALL: This is my first try at a fanfic, so I may not be the best writer out there. Plus I believe there may be spelling errors so if you see anything then PLEASE point it out. LASTLY: I really hope you enjoy this and im open for suggestions since im making the book as I go along.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Creepy Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~  
> I'm just going to quickly say that I absolutely loved the Undertale fanfiction on this sight. I decided to make this because of the inspiration and encouragement I got when I had first joined. Now with a story up and running, and my profile all set, I am now determined to begin writing. Are you determined to begin reading?
> 
> I won't be posting on archive anymore, I am so sorry for the inconvenience. If you would like to see future chapters and updates then please check it out on wattpad:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/60199439-sansxreader-timeline-and-timeline-again

You close your eyes and rub at them, taking a second to breath. Opening them once more you look around. Forest surrounded you in every direction. It was so cold outside that your hands were freezing. A grocery bag in your right hand shuffled as you held it. Placing down the light grocery bag filled with boxes, you blow gently on your numb palms, warming yourself from the cold.

Gloves would be nice to have.

You watch the cloud of steam rise into the air until it disappears. Letting out a deep sigh you start walking again. lifting up the bag from the snow, you stare down the forest. You couldnt keep your sister waiting alone at home, so you increase your pace.

To tell you the truth, you always thought of living in the human world as a harsh life. You and your sis were both part monster. Your mother was a human and your father was a skeleton. It was a secret to everyone but yourselves. Luckily you didn't even look like monsters.

You and your sis were both part skeleton but since you were also part human you looked like 'bone-afide' people...

 

Oh Jeez, you realize that you unintentionally thought of a pun.

 

You take a glance upwards and see a half moon shimmer in the night sky. Seeing this makes you start to wonder 'why am I even outside this late?'

"oh yeah," you quietly say out loud. Stopping again you rest your back against a tree to think.

Miki had practically begged for you to make spaghetti tonight, emphasis on begged. She kneeled down on the floor and hailed at how all mighty you were. You loved at how over dramatic she was. Even with the tiniest of things, she just had to make a big deal out of everything, and would you really say no to her after that?

Spaghetti was something that the both of you couldn't eat in a very long time. Actually, you wouldn't, ever since your mother and father had....

Running your hands through your hair you dismiss the sudden thought, and then continue down the path again. Even though life's been hard, you got through it without anyone to take care of you and your sis. Ever since you were a child you always had to stay strong for her. With no mother nor father and no place to go you **had** to. 'No', you tell yourself, you ' **Wanted** ' to stay strong for your sister. It was worth it, because without your strength, you felt like everything would crumble beneath you. . .

 

After a while of walking through the endless snow coverd forest you suddenly realize you must have taken a wrong turn. Everything was unfamiliar or maybe that was just your imagination? The darkness felt intoxicating. It didn't help that you felt like you were being watched.

"Whoo", an owl chimed, startling you. Despite your effort, you felt like crying. You were really such a fraidy cat when it came to anything. You hold your grocery bag, that you almost forgot you had, next to your chest. With a deep sigh you tried to relax the beating heart in your ears. You repeat in your head that there's nothing to be afraid of. 

 

It doesn't help.

 

Then you heard it, a **SNAP** came right from behind you. you thought you saw a shadow.. you figured that it could just be an animal. Still... the thought of being stalked by ANYTHING terrified you. you quickened your pace and wished that you had just went tomorrow. But sadly, Miki has the most adorable puppy dog eyes that you just can never say 'no' to.

"H-hello?!" you call out into the woods. Maybe its just a human.

yeah...

Just a human....

Walking in the middle of the forest.....

At night......

In a secluded area......

With no civilization in sight........

 

...

 

"Im totally going to die."

 

When hearing more noises behind you, you start to remember those horror movies that you and Miki watched late at night. The characters would always turn around to face a mass murderer ready to knife them. You don't want to turn around. Maybe if you stand really still it will just... go away.

Wait?...

You hear a bark? You reluctantly turn around to face your potential murderer. 

"wait.... HOLD ON A MINUTE. WHAT IN THE WORLD?..." You look infront of you completely surprised.

It's a wolf?... It looks like a wolf, but the 'wolf' was made entirely of bones and it was moving. The wolf's white ears, with no fur, rise up as it cocks its head. At least it wasn't a murderer, but was it a monster? Had other monsters escaped as well? You haven't met a single monster after all this time so it was hard to believe that other monsters survived just like you. You were sleepy so this could be a hallucination..

The dog whimpers because all you're doing is staring at it.

"umm, nice puppy?" you say, still utterly confused. When you say this it starts jumping in circles barking happily. The wolf just stands there wagging its.. spine? That's what the inside of dogs tails are, right? They're made with the spine?

"I think I should go"... You lift up one leg, turn around and march back home. The dog was probably just your imagination.

That was definitely a monster.

"No, monsters have been gone for a very long time" you sadly remind yourself... No one else could have survived.

"Y-yeah it was just m-my imagination" you stutter out and then walk along the road while ignoring the obvious sounds of paws? No... bones. On the snow behind you.


	2. Whats A "Nyeh Heh Heh"(???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like you have some "interesting" new neighbors now. Wonder what will happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely put this on archive and already I have comments.. It may not seem like much but it really makes me smile. This place is so welcoming and I thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Also if you were wondering how to pronounce Miki's name its: Me-key  
> Only telling you this because auto correct wanted it to be mickey o_o'

Taking another look around you remember that this **was** the way home. Well, by the definition of "the way home" it was more like... Trees, trees, and uh.. oh yeah, TREES.

So you were just paranoid in the first place. You laugh a bit wondering why you **were** so paranoid. Monsters we're not here anymore, only you and your sis made it out. If other monsters made it then you just weren't looking hard enough. You spent fruitless years trying to find someone, **anyone** that knew you, to no avail.

Speaking of monsters you stop to look behind you. All you could see was your footsteps left in the snow and those trees... So many trees...

No one was there. The wolf was gone.

So it **was** just your imagination. Even though it may have been, you still feel like you were about to *pasta* out.

Heh more puns....

 

 

You believe you have a problem..

 

 

You turn around quickly when you hear a distant laugh, "Nyeh heh heh!"

What was that? Was there someone else out here? No.. there couldnt be anyone here. Why would there be?

You then remember about that old abandoned house somewhat near yours. Nobody would buy the place because it was in the middle of such a remote location, and mostly because of 'echem' other reasons.

The uh 'other reasons' was that whenever someone tried to take that house you did your best to scare them off. Playing a few dirty tricks here and there with your magic. Making the house look haunted, it was fun, but it's been so long that you guess it's finally time to have neighbors. You only scared them off so that Miki would be safe from interacting with humans. Humans are unpredictable, one day they're your friend, but the next... They betray you. At least humans don't think monsters are real anymore so Miki will be safe. But, Has someone actually bought that place after all this time?

As the house comes into view and you walk closer to it. Not much to your surprise the lights are on. You figured that it had to be taken, it was a house for sale after all. They kept lowering the price since no one would even come near it. You smile a bit remembering the times you spent crawling around on the ceiling, hiding in the dark with your eyes glowing, and moving objects around. It was a fun pastime until the humans stopped trying to get the house all together. Rumors about it being haunted pass around quickly. It was nice that you didn't have to worry about Miki, but a bit disappointing that you couldnt play ghosty anymore.

The 'for sale' sign was gone and there was even a moving truck parked next to the two story home. You could spot a treadmill and an old looking green couch on the lawn. You figure that maybe your new neighbors liked to exercise, but the couch made you think otherwise. The couch looked like it was overused, maybe someone practically lived on it. 

There was a small welcoming town near here, maybe they came from there? The place was most possibly taken by someone who had a brave enough soul or otherwise wasn't apart of the rumour mill.

The place was pretty decent. The home was a pale blue, the blue smoothly ran down the walls, and the white trimming on the outside of it complimented the blue. The pathway was nice two, making it feel kind and inviting the way that there was a singular cherry blossom tree, a variety of flowers, and a stone pathway etching its way out of the snow that covered it.You wondered how in the world the plants were still alive in this harsh winter but just shrugged it off afterwards. You weren't a plantologist or uh whatever it was called.

Giving the home one last look you smile when you hear your new neighbors 'interesting' laugh again as he "NYEH HEH HEH"d much louder than before along with someone else with a less unusual laugh, "Heh heh heh".

You made a mental note to stop by and greet them later with some baked goods, then thinking about Miki, you hurry home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the story seems a bit slow paced or fast paced depending on how you look at it. The plot just needs to be set up along with the characters, you can have your romance with sans later on you little sinners ;3
> 
> Also, understand that I am not funny, if you're looking for that then why are you still reading this o_o?
> 
> Remember, the only reason that the chapters short is because I made this before hand. The chapters get much longer/better later on, so just be patient!


	3. Can't Get 'Pasta' How Cute You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make it home and cook some pasta for your darling sis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooaah another short chapter? yipee...
> 
> For now every update will temporarily be once a day.

"Miki i'm home!" you call into the darkness. You flip the light switch on and sigh, "home, sweet home." You look around the room. There was a singular orange couch next to your brown coffee table, a stack of pizza boxes dominated one corner of the room, that same old peach colored carpet, and the startlingly white walls were your safe haven, this was home...

You sigh once more when you notice that your mug has fallen onto the floor, again. 

When Miki doesn't answer, as you're slipping your tennis shoes off, you figure that Miki must be in her room, most possibly watching anime. Miki always loved watching anime, with surprisingly loud volume two. you wonder how in the world she would even know what's going on around her.

'I mean, the house could be taken over by aliens for all she knew' you thought as you carried the bag of ingredients and other essentials onto the kitchen counter. You pass a medium sized arch around the kitchen entrance framing a hole for the door. You set the pot onto the stove and started to prepare the spaghetti, while humming a nice toon to your favorite lullaby from your father's music box, your mother said it was called memory.....

 

After a while the spaghetti was finished and you nearly twirled towards the table while placing the plates upon it. The aroma of spaghetti engulfed you with sweet and sad memories of the times you used to cook it with your parents. You placed some of it onto Miki's plate.

"Miki!" you called out once again happily. Your smile got even bigger when you saw Miki pear over the corner of the kitchen archway. 

"___!!!"she exclaimed your name excitedly. "I hadn't noticed you were home" she smiled cutely and ran towards you. Crashing into your stomach, you grunt as all the air in your lungs were squeezed out. you respond by picking her up immediately and twirling her in circles as her dress flew gracefully along with you.

"Miki, my precious little sis...."  you warmly say while now holding her in one arm. She was so light and cute that the excitement she had on her face when seeing the spaghetti just made you melt.

You set her gently onto a seat next to the dining table, and then take your own on the opposite side. She reaches out her hand leftwards of her plate and patiently waits for you to get comfortable. once you do, you then extend your right hand towards hers. Grasping the small palm with yours you then smile as she closes her eyes. You close your eyes two. Each dinner you always made a wish for the next day. It was a loving tradition that your family did long ago, the tradition just stuck with you as you got older, now you and Miki wish each time you have dinner.

'I wish for Miki to find something, anything, that makes her truly happy'. 

You made this wish while remembering the days that Miki woke up from nightmares, this saddened you. All you wanted was her to be happy. 

"I wish you would finally get a date" Miki slyly says out loud, making your eyebrow twitch unintentionally. 

"Miki" you scold, "your wish is supposed to be kept a secret" this was not entirely the truth but you hate how she's always trying to get you to find this, special someone, when you were perfectly happy without those bothersome feelings.

"Aww common I think you're pretty cute, anyone would want to be with you. Plus you've always just kept everyone away. Can't we have someone in our lives? Why do you always push everyone away..?" Miki trails off when saying this. It was true, scaring your neighbors so they dont return, making sure you lived away from town, homeschooling Miki yourself, all you did was push everyone away to keep both you and Miki safe. You could never bring youself to let Miki hang out with others, the internet was all she had.

You're still a bit upset over her trying to get you to find someone though.

Miki sences your annoyance and decides to change the subject. "Umm.. Let's eat! I'm starving. We haven't had this in forever."

You look to Miki and know that all she just wants was for you to be happy as well, so you forgive her. 

For now..

"okay let's eat Miki." You smile to her as best as you can and then you both devourer your meals.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Never interact with attractive people..."
> 
> Oh wait sorry, I've just been itching to say that quote for some reason haha
> 
> Please understand that these chapters will get longer.


	4. Having A 'Bed' Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to sleep, so you go to bed.

"Sweety!" Your mother called out to you.

"Yes mom?" you asked.

"It's time for bed." She happily looked at you from across the room, your mother was knitting a sweater at the moment for your little sis miki who was barely the age of 1, well in human years, but in monster years it was much longer.

You groaned but went to your room anyways. Your mother walks into the room and lifts you onto your soft quilts that she made herself. You giggle since it tickled you to be touched under the arms.

"Hmm..." She stared at you curiously. "Are you ticklish here?" She gave you a sly smile. Your eyes widen and you shake your head replying 'no' furiously.

"Tickle attack!" Your father exclaims while coming from absolutely nowhere, he must have teleported in. They both onslaught you with tickles and you laugh so hard you couldn't breath.

 "M..MOM" You manage to laugh out. "St-Stop!" Your eyes are closed now and you start to cry from the sheer amount of laughter that you couldn't contain. Your mom giggles happily looking at you with kindness in her eyes. Dad's hands were a bit scratchy since they were made of bone but you could feel the caring touch he puts with each hand on you. You get completely out of breath by the time they stop.

You slightly giggle at the warmth of the room. 'Nothing could go wrong right now' you think. 'Everything's perfect'. 

You look up to your boney dad and your human mother. They each had ridiculously large smiles on their faces especially dad nice he had no lips, you smiled back.

"Get ready! Tomorrow's a big day for all of us." Your father spoke up, tomorrow really was since it was the day you got to see the sea.... 'sea the see? see the sea.... sea...see?' "Echem" Mother looked at you a bit curious as to why you were thinking so hard. Father waves her off, you were always like this, thinking about things that don't really matter.

You now wonder how father would be able to swim when he's just made of bones...

Magic? His magic was a sort of white greyish color.

You laugh excitedly. You loved them as much as they loved you, and you wouldn't switch them out for no one. Going to the sea was something that you've wanted to do for a very long time. Knowing that they were taking you because you asked them to made you so happy.

Mom tucks you under the quilts and kisses you gently on the forehead. "Night sweety."

"Night" You responded. You look at your sis in her crib. "what about sis?" You ask thinking that she might want a goodnight kiss two.

"Already got that covered" Your dad smiles while waving his hand in the air dismissing you, he does that alot. Hand gestures, it was a thing for him. Always used it when talking.

He leans over the crib and softly touches his teeth to her forehead. "G'night Miki." Miki coo's slightly in response.

Mom gets up from bed and goes to the door. Dad walks to the door as well, giving mom a kiss on the cheek. You grown from the cheesy moment. It sort of reminded you of the story of their first kiss that they just, quote on quote 'Had' to tell you. When they had first kissed, they had no idea what to do! You remember hearing that dad had accidentally bruised mom's forehead. Probably by whacking his teeth onto her head? Maybe.... seemed likely.

They look back at you with huge dorky smiles. They smiled like that every night before you go to bed. They thought that a kind smile each night scared the nightmares away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**"stop..  no"** _                    ** _"please, stop"_** _ **"no more..."**_                      _ **"why me? why us?..."**_

 

Voices fill your head but you shake them off, what was that?... You all stop smiling when a ' _crash_ ' is heard outside the room.

 

_**"No..."**_  

 

The thoughts still swirl in your mind. Mom and dad both turn to each other with worried looks. Without warning your bedroom door is kicked down and sent crashing to the ground.

 

_**"Not again"**_  

 

This feeling... It felt familiar, your whole body starts hurting. Miki begins crying in her bone cradle that dad made for her. For some reason it calmed her down to be with bones, maybe it reminded her of dad since she liked him so much. 

Your hold your hands to your ears and sit up trying to stop the pain. 

"___ RUN". Your father cried out to you, but you hadn't noticed, with all the voices in your head it was kind of hard to. Screaming pierced the air like nails on chalkboard. You look up to see that your mother was stabbed by a soldier with a knife, you watched as blood dripped down her body and mouth. You saw an expression on her face that you've never seen before, betrayal.

Then your father was attacked too as the spine where his neck was, got cut off. you could hear it ' _crack'_ as his bones broke. you notice that you were screaming, you were screaming so much that it hurt. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you watched helplessly as your mother and father had been murdered by the very army that was meant to protect your family. You watched as blood dripped out of your mother's shirt and your father turn to dust. You couldn't do anything to save them. Then the two soldiers looked at your sis in the crib.

 

_**"Please don't..." "Not again...." "This has to be a dream..." "Dont hurt my Miki..."** _

 

'No' you thought. 'She's just a baby, they wouldn't'... 

You watched as a single pistol was pointed at your sis. "NO!!" You screamed as loud as you could, closing your eyes, you wait for the inevitable. You knew that you weren't strong enough. That you were just too scared to do anything...

 But......

Nothing happened...

The only thing you heard was Miki's crying. You open your eyes and looked at the two soldiers. They were lying on the ground. Their heads had been chopped off just like they had done to your father. You stare at them in disbelief. How did this happen? You then figure out that you had killed them. Your eye was glowing a dark black aura.

"No..." Your voice faded into the dark nothingness that was now surrounding you....

 

 

 

 

 

 

_***Your LOVE increased*.........** _

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Humans And Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miki helps you feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a few chapters today because of my absence on the other days. Also I need to catch this website up with how far along my book is! Welp, thank you so much for reading, enjoy~
> 
> This chapter is short.

 

"NO!!" you scream again but this time you're not in the blood stained room that you were in just moments ago, your in your actual room this time. You can barely breath and you feel like you could break at any second.

 "____?..." "____!?" ____!?!!" Miki repeats your name next to you while shaking you back to reality. Huh?.. Was that all just a dream?... 

" _M-Miki_?..." it hurts to talk and your voice sounds raspy. You realize that you were actually screaming outside your dream. Your eyes were still glowing black and your hands were made of bone. 

"it was just a nightmare.." she reassures you. she holds onto you tight, because if she let go she felt like she might lose you. You look at her with a blank expression.

"____... im okay.. so s-stop crying, everything's fine, i'm okay..." she squeezed harder onto your chest as she cried tears onto your shirt. she didn't know what to do. 

You looked around the room, it really was just a nightmare. You looked back at your worried sis. You gave her a genuine smile as she looked up at you. She always knew how to make you feel better. " _i'm okay Miki, r-really i'm fine_." you coughed out while trying to gently push her away, but she doesn't let go. 

" _i'm fine i wasn't... im fine..._ " 

your voice wavers slightly.... " _please...... im.._ _fine..."_

 

Slowly, you collapse your weight into her and cry, you cry like nothing else mattered. Black tears streamed onto her gown. Your glowing eyes were now calming down. All at once, your boney hands and glowing eyes ceased from appearing and you returned to normal.

 

 'Thank you Miki... thank you...'

 

 

 

 

You and Miki have been sitting next to each other for comfort for at least an hour. It took awhile for you to completely calm down. you haven't had a nightmare like that in a long time.

 "____? can I ask you something." She looked at you with guilt in her eyes. "umm sure go ahead, don't worry I won't hate you for it." Clearly seeing the guilt in her eyes you reassured her that it was okay. That seemed to encourage her, since now she looked a bit better about asking. "what... what was your dream about?"

You never kept secrets from her, and you weren't going to start now. With a sigh you told her, "It was about back when mom and dad got killed."

She looked at you with curiosity. she was just a baby when it happened that she had no memories whatsoever of them. "You mean when the war happened?" She asked.

You nod your head solemnly.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Long ago, humans and monsters each lived happily together on the surface, but one day the humans had gotten fearful and wanted the surface to themselves. A war had broke out between the humans and monsters, the monsters were completely outmatched. It is a mystery as to why humans were afraid of the monsters since humans have a certain thing called "determination" in their souls, it is said that even with all monsters souls combined they still cannot even equal the same amount of  determination that a single human soul has. It could have been the worry that if a monster kills a human the human's soul could be absorbed by the monster, a hideous beast with unfathomable power.** _

_**Even with all the magical powers that the monsters had, many of them were slaughtered while no humans were killed. The humans, once victorious, took the monsters and sent them underground at Mt. Ebott. The monsters were sealed with a magical spell from 7 human mages so that no monster could ever exit the barrier, the humans had gathered the magic from killing 7 boss monsters. All the remaining monsters hiding on the surface were ordered to be killed. As time passed, humans had forgotten that monsters were as real as them. Monsters were then on just spoke of as legends in story books or movies.** _

 

 


	6. BREAKING NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when life was calming down, things get even more complicated. But is it really for the best?

 

It's been silent for about another 15 minutes, but it was nice to have Miki in your arms. You felt loved for the first time in a while.

"Hey! Let's watch some TV!" Miki broke the silence. You looked at her gratefully since it would be hard to get back to sleep at 7:59 in the morning.

"Sure thing Miki" Your voice felt a bit better when you spoke but it still kind of hurt. You reach out and grab the remote on the dresser next to your bed and turn on the TV.

 

 All you see is static until you change to the movie channel. It was a repeat of a movie you've already seen before. Your sis lays her head on your lap and stares at the screen with you,  you never really understood what was happening in these types of movies. Maybe it was because you liked animated stuff instead, just like Miki, but it was relaxing to spend some time with your sis nonetheless.

 

 

 

 After a little while the movie suddenly changes and you see, "BREAKING NEWS" with big letters at the top of the screen. What was this about? You look at your sis and see that she's somehow fallen asleep. You look back to the screen to see a small child standing on a podium using hand signs. luckily your great great grandfather used sign language and you had to learn it to understand him, so this was the perfect time to use your skill.

 The child started off with explaining the history of humans and monster-...... WAIT A MINUTE.... WHAT?!?

 How in the world did they know this? And why is everyone believing the kid?

Then you notice it.

There's two giant goat like creatures standing on both sides of them. It was the king and the queen of all monsters! 

Well they had to be the king and queen, for some reason the kings and queens always looked...

Goat like....

Plus the crown on the king's head was a huge giveaway.

 

Your parents knew the king and queen long ago, but you never got to meet them.

You were waiting for someone to wake you up. Was this a prank, cause if it was you were seriously going to kill whoever was up to it. Actually... You wouldn't, you were too kind to do that.... 

Ok, maybe one punch would suffice. 

 

This couldn't be happening. You started paying attention to the kid again. The kid stated that they had fallen down into a place called the _ruins._ They traveled far into the _underground_   making friends with all the monsters that they encountered. They explained how the monsters were not a threat and that they were just like humans.

 

Tears filled your eyes. This kid, this human, they talked with such kindness about us monsters. They had explained that humans should except us. Were monsters returning after all this time?

You had finally noticed a huge smile that was plastered onto your face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to do this thing where I would say.. *hearts to all* because I love you all. I feel a bit embarrassed saying this now, BUT, ima do it. I hope you're enjoying the fanfic, sorry for the shortish updates, truly I am lazy. Hope you keep enjoying.
> 
> *Hearts to all* <3 
> 
> ...
> 
> *shivers*
> 
> (No seriously, love you guys/gals ^_^)


	7. The Return Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Miki go to see the kid in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick all weekend, what bad luck huh? Welp, *Throws chapters* more chapters for your face. Enjoy~

 

"Miki! Wake up!" Out of sheer excitement you shake your sis as gently as you could, which in turn, was not very gently. 

"Huh?.. Yeah ____? what is it?" She rubbed her eyes trying to Match your excitement, inevitably failing. You spoke so fast that it all sounded like complete gibberish, but she caught you saying 'monsters returning' and something about 'goats'...?

 Nah.

"Ha ha slow down I can barely understand you!" She was glad to see you smiling like this after so long, it almost seemed foreign to her. You weren't normally like this. Most of the time you would smile but it always looked a bit broken,  it took a lot of your energy just to smile.

You didn't even explain yourself as you picked her up, like the little princess she was, and raced down the hallway, nearly tripping over the #1 sibling mug that she got you for Christmas. Almost throwing her across the room, you set her onto the couch. After equipping your favorite black jacket you look back to Miki.

"Here put this on." you handed her a pink glittery jacket hanging on a hook near the front door. Miki seemed a bit groggy but put it on anyways, figuring out that she would understand what's happening when you get to wherever you were taking her...........

 

After a while of walking your town comes into view. The place was filled to the brim with leftover Christmas decor from the previous week, remembering the Christmas celebration brought a warm feeling to your chest. Miki and you had both went here for Christmas since you hadn't had the money to buy gifts for one another, but being together was enough for you. It surprised you to find out that she handmade a mug for you using a pottery making machine thing that the previous residents of your household left. 

 

You could feel the town literally buzzing with excitement, fear, and even curiosity upon entering. You could barely suppress your own excitement as well, you and your sis didn't have to worry about humans anymore. When you and your sis were little you always had to hide from humans, for a very long time they searched high and low for the both of you specifically. This was because your mother and father were so close to the king and queen, it was troubling to say the least.

 

 

"Monsters?"  "They're real?"  "Is this a prank!?"  "What's going on?" "Mommy what's that kid saying?..."

Voices filled the town's center, some people were doubtful if the kid was telling the truth, others were amazed, many looked outraged. The loud fish lady didn't seem to be helping..

 

"Hey you punks! Be quiet! My friend is talking!...

 Actually, their signing........

Or are they hand motioning?..... Alphys what is it called?!...." The fish lady asked the awkward yellow looking lizard woman in a lab coat.

"U-uh undyne its u-uh...."

"You know what? Never Mind!" Undyne who clearly didn't have any patience at the moment, cut alphys off. "It doesn't matter what it's called! You punks need to let my friend talk or else!"

Undyne spoke loudly in a gruffy voice, was this the normal way that she spoke? 

Probably.

The way that she spoke made you grin so much that you had to hold your left hand over your mouth just to stop your monster teeth from appearing. You could feel the kindness in her voice, even if her words were a bit rudely put. She looked like the type that would do anything for her friends if needed be.

Sadly the crowd didn't like the way that Undyne was speaking to them, the humans got even louder! Many photographers could be seen taking pictures. The flashing lights were blindingly bright. You could hear so many people asking questions at the same time that they overlapped each other to where nothing made sense anymore. Your sis hanged onto you tightly, the commotion was nauseating. This was mostly because the town was normally quiet, and peaceful, especially since you didn't live near it. 

"Now, now... Everything will be alright." A gentle but booming voice spoke over everyone. The male figure, which looked to be the king, reassured the humans by showing a calm smile. Everyone settled down by this, even your sis cheerfully laughed at how welcoming the king made the humans feel. Everyone let the child, who was patiently waiting this whole time, to carry on. As the child made hand signs another voice decided to speak up to accommodate those that didn't know sign language. The voice reminded you so much of your mother, it nearly made you cry.

 

"I know that letting monsters live with us humans may be a scary thought."

 

Murmurs could be heard when this was said. Humans know nothing about monsters, even you don't know much about monsters since its been so long. The only things you knew was the basics, or what you just generally knew about yourself, you don't even remember what types of monsters there were.

"But," they continued, "There is nothing to be afraid of, monsters don't mean any harm. We wish for peace and equality among both humans and monsters." Some humans nodded to this, others looked at each other reluctantly.

The rest of the meeting went on like this, the child used sign language while the goat woman spoke for them. At certain times she'd say something somewhat different than the kid, probably to sound more official. You remember a part where the child talked about someone called mettaton and posing. Not much to your surprise, the goat lady changed the entirety of it. It was a strange topic after all. The child was a bit pouty over it but decided to continue explaining more about how us humans could coincide with monsters.

After a long talk, Miki getting tired from standing up for so long, helicopters flying the sky which somehow made alphys even more nervous than before, the president suddenly showing up, and noise that could make a dog howl, the whole thing was finally over.

You sigh with relief as the king  signed a certain agreement along with the president. Monsters were now free to have the same rights as humans. You didn't think that it would be that simple but you decided to let it slide. You were to tired to think.

Your sister Miki looked up to you and asked, "can we look like ourselves now? Can we? Since monsters are back, I think....." You shush Miki, kneel down, and look into her eyes with a serious expression. "Miki.. I want to say yes but... I don't think that humans will completely except us if we show our monster form, lets just wait until things calm down. Alright?" Miki nodded solemnly to your answer with understanding, the humans were confused and everything was chaotic right now.

You and Miki both watched happily as the monsters, one by one, made their way into town. 'This is the start of  brand new life' You thought.

 

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LAZY BONES! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET TORIEL DO ALL THE WORK!" A louder than normal voice rose above the annoying chatter of both monsters and humans.

The voice seemed familiar...

Then it clicked!

Was that your neighbor? They sounded so familiar that it had to be them! To your disappointment you couldn't pinpoint the exact spot that the voice came from.

"Nah." Was all that you heard from whoever your neighbor was chasing. 

This reminded you that you hadn't met them yet. You pick up your tired little sis in your arms, then walk home. Maybe cinnamon buns would be something nice to bake. Your father had taught you how to make cinnamon buns. You were glad that he was so lenient or else you wouldn't have known how to cook certain recipes, especially monster related one's. 

"We going home?" Miki asked.

"Yes we are" you replied, "but we're going to stop by our neighbors home. You want to help me make some cinnamon buns?" You looked at your sis expectantly.

"Yeah! I want to help, I can't wait to meet them. I'm so excited now!" She grinned towards you, it was rare for you to let Miki cook with you since it was dangerous, but this was a special occasion. 

 

"I'm excited too Miki. I'm excited too."

 


	8. A Paw-fect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a new friend!

 

As you walked the path home with Miki, the snow quietly crunched beneath each step you took. Miki was fast asleep cradled within your arms, you decided to turn your hands back to bone to calm miki down. All that commotion was really exhausting, so she needed this.....

As you make it to your home a dark figure lurked around the corner of your house. You notice it shamble behind your home. Was that a monster? Or a human? Whatever it was, you didn't want it to know your secret. Reluctantly, you transform your hands back to normal, waking Miki up.

"Huh? What's going on _bone head_?" Miki happily teases you while sticking her tounge at you. You roll your eyes remembering that old nickname that she, for some reason, gave you one day.

 "Miki I need you to go inside. someone's... no. Something's here." 

You worriedly instruct her, believing that whatever it was it could be dangerous.

"Nope" she blatantly answers, winks at you, then hops down onto the snow.

"Miki plea-" suddenly, something jumps onto you knocking you to the ground, it's blue tongue happily licks you.

"Aww such a cute puppy!" Miki joyfully dances.

 It was that monster wolf from before, so it really was real huh? You sigh with relief that it wasn't something dangerous, or worse. How could it be worse? You don't know.

 The monster wolf was bigger than you expected it to be, it was clearly bigger than Miki. The thing was heavy too. You were completely pinned to the ground and even with all your might, escape was impossible from this pooch.

"Miki help. I've fallen down and I can't get up!" You dramatically raise your hand to your forehead, causing the wolf to tilt it's head. Miki almost wanted to forget you ever existed.

 It finally trots off of you, allowing you to breath once again. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I was a goner." You laugh.

 That's final, your officially forgotten.

 

 Miki looked at the wolf that was sitting next to you. For some reason it was completely focused on you, like it had known you all its life. You stare at it with as much curiosity as Miki. The wolf, even if it was entirely bones, seemed so.. 

So... 

Words couldn't describe how you were feeling. The wolf was absolutely beautiful. 

No, beautiful wasn't the correct word for it. 

"Can I pet it?" Miki excitedly walks to the wolf.

"I don't know, Miki.." But she was already reaching her hand to pet it. The wolf reclined from her touch. 

Did it just growl? 

Miki looked a bit upset that it was so friendly to you but not to her. You could tell that it was close to biting her. You instinctively show your sharp teeth and glare at it. The wolf stops growling and whimpers. You sigh, 'what was with this wolf? Was it friendly or not?'

 

You get up and slowly approach it. It looks up to you curiously. 

"Nice puppy." You repeat what you said to it the first time you met. It again happily wags it's tail excitedly, the ground sure is taking a beating.

 

You place your hand on the side of its jawbone. The wolf leans it's head into your hand, it's eyes were closed and content, this seemed familiar. But why?

You slowly reach for its ribs and lightly rub them. The wolf flops onto its back to give you more room, making a snow angel.

Well a wolf angel, but whatever.

On closer examination its bone structure seemed to be male. 

The wolf's blue tongue flops out of its jaw and he pants happily. Your eyes sparkled. So cute! 

"Echem" Miki coughed into her fist looking to you. "What?" You ask her, "uh..... OH!" You completely forgot. This mutt distracted you from baking the goods, and it was getting really late too. "Sorry, sorry let's go." You get up and start walking to the front door. Miki already went inside.

The wolf pushes itself beside you and runs indoors. "Ugh, Why must this happen to me?" you hang your head in defeat.

You close the door and hang your jacket on its hook. "Miki watch him, and make sure he doesn't get into our food!" You yell across the room.

"Okay" she replied. Miki was taking the ingredients out for you, oh how sweet of her!

You always cooked cinnamon buns for her as a treat since she loved them so much. She probably even memorized every step it took for you to make the thing! Miki enjoyed watching you cook.

 Maybe she was old enough for you to teach her to bake? Your thought was interrupted when you heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Whoops, sorry...." Miki apologized. You could see her carrying broken dishes,  with her safety gloves on of course, to the trash can.

Never mind, 400 more years...

The wolf walked into the living room and hopped onto your couch. He stretched all the way onto the couch, taking up the entirety of it. Did he just fall asleep? You stared dumbfoundedly at the now snoring pooch.

Another crash...

You decide to prepare the sweets now.


	9. The Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You believe that with the wolf here life will get so much more interesting.

You just finished baking the cinnamon buns and you were about to leave. The cinnamon buns were nicely wrapped sitting on the living room table, you had your jacket on, and Miki was grabbing who knows what from her room to bring with her. Then that sly wolf got up from the couch. You wondered what it was doing but shrugged it off because it was a wolf right? You remembered having a pet dog and it always slept around the house so maybe the wolf was just finding a new place to rest.

 

 Trusting that wolf was a **mistake**.

 

"Not bubbles! Anything but bubbles!" Miki cried out across the room.

 She chased the wolf down the hallway, he carried a blue bunny by the ears and made a quick turn to confuse your poor sis. 

Somehow he got into Miki's room and found her beloved stuffed animal bubbles that you so delicately tucked away into a dresser. 'Seriously? How did he get into a dresser?! Life is a cruel mistress.'

You watch the wolf run back towards the living room, and figure that you should help Miki now.

"Sa-" you shake your head, what were you about to say? 

"Wolf come here boy!" You sternly say and point to the ground. The wolf looks up to you, it's ears perked. He slowly walks towards you and sits down. 

Miki, still running down the hallway, accidentally runs onto the rug when trying to slow down. She slides into the kitchen.

Another crash...

You look down, the wolf stares up at you, his ears cover his head and his eyes we're literally sparkles. Oh no. Not your only weakness, not the puppy dog eyes!

No. You must stay strong. For Miki. 

"D-drop it." You keep pointing to the ground. 

That mutt looked the other way!

This means you must take drastic measures. You lean down and pull at the bunny in his muzzle. "Give it boy. Give it! Common, Miki loves this thing." You beg.

He still pulls on it. The seams start to tear. "Let it go!" It rips.

He tears the head off completely from its body. 

You look at the now decapitated bunny. 

Miki stumbles into the room while pulling the rug back to its place. She notices that you look upset. "Oh, it's okay. We can just fix him right? I'm not upset." She starts to worry now, you're not saying anything.

"Are you okay?" Miki tries to walk to you, still dizzy from that sudden contact with the kitchen wall.

 "It's okay. You can fix it later, okay?" She looks at your shocked face.

 "Common it's... Okay..." She stands on the couch and hugs you around the neck to bring you back to reality.

You stare at the toy. It hurts.

Miki recalls your explanation on how your parents were killed. "It's just a toy, not dad, please don't cry."

You move your left hand to your cheek. You were crying. You rub the tears away with your sleeves and laugh harshly. "Sorry Miki I didn't mean to..."

You shake your head and remember about the new neighbors. "Common Miki! There's no time to be depressed. We have neighbors to welcome!"

Miki looks up to you and nods. You both go outside.

The wolf tags along.

 

 

..........................

 

 

After walking in silence for a while Miki decides to speak up, "So... What are we going to call him?"

"Huh? Call who.. Wait, you mean the wolf?" 

She nods. "Yeah, I wanna name him!"

"I don't know Miki.. What if he already has a name." You look towards him. The wolf was staring at the ground as he walked, was he upset? 

"You okay buddy?" You stop and rub him behind the ears. He looked sad, was this about earlier? 

"Don't worry I'm fine." You smile at him to make him feel better.

Thankfully it works. He wags his tail and starts walking ahead. You quicken your pace a bit and readjust your hold on the tinfoil wrapped goods. "I guess it would be easier if we gave him a name... What do you want to call him Miki?" You look to Miki. She looks very puzzled. "Seriously miki." You smile. "I thought you wanted to name him."

 "I-I'm working on it... I think he should be called.... Fluffy!"

"Fluffy? Really? Miki, he doesn't have any fur." You can barely contain your laughter, the look on her face was priceless.

She folded her arms and puffed up her cheeks with her signature pout. "Well if you don't like fluffy then what do you think we should name him?" She questions you.

"Uhh..." 

"Perfect! Let's name him uhh!" She grins at you. You roll your eyes.

The wolf overhears your conversation and decides to secretly help you find a name by goofing around. Most of the time dogs names are chosen this way so he figures that whatever silly thing he does maybe it'll help.

He stands up on both back legs with his paws in the air.

You and Miki were a bit surprised, but mostly confused. 

"Wait wait, look he can walk!" Miki giggles as the wolf walks around on both legs. It was kind of cute. 

All of sudden he disappeared. "Wha?.." You and Miki rush to where he was a second ago. 

You notice a hole and see him down there. He must have fallen down into the hole without noticing it. The hole was filled with snow. He looks up to you while lying on his back. If you didn't know any better you would even say he was smiling.

"You okay? Good thing it was so snowy down here or you would have gotten seriously hurt. Be more careful okay?" You smile and lift him out of the hole with your magic.

He was covered completely in snow, it took you all of your willpower to **not** put a carrot upon his face. 

Muffled laughter can be heard from a distance. You must be close.

 "Come On Mr. snowy, we need to hurry before it gets too late." You rub the snow off of him and pat him on the head. 

"Snowy! yeah let's call him snowy." You gleefully announce. you think it fits the brat. you rub at his ears, he shakes his head and sneezes. 

He looks up to you and jumps around happily with his newfound title.

 "Well what are you waiting for snowy? let's go." You call out to the wolf that was walking a bit behind, he looks up to you and nods his head. He then rushes towards you at full force. "Not again.." You groan.  He knocks you to the ground, flecking slobber onto your face.

 

 

 


	10. Love At First Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to finally meet the new neighbors. Who could have known that they would be skeletons?!?

 

You walk up to their house and notice that the moving truck was gone. They must have finally settled in.

Uh... What is that?

There was a hedge sitting Out of place next to the walkway, it was carved into a smile. There was a note next to it. It read,

'To Papyrus, from Asgore.

Ps. Toriel decided to not have this at the school anymore, but don't worry the kids loved it despite the little time it had been there.'

You don't really believe that last part. The hedge was a bit...

Creepy.

Especially if it was supposed to be a smile.

"Common!" Miki waved to you while waiting next to the front door. Snowy stood on both of his hind legs and rang the doorbell. You realize that he was smarter than the average wolf. He went back down and walked behind Miki.

You run up to them, excited to meet the new family. You hope that these neighbors are kind, you mostly hope this because of Miki. If Miki could make some friends then that would make you really happy. She wasn't able to make many friends because you used to move a lot. The main reason she couldn't make any friends was because you were in hiding ever since that one incident happened, when she used her powers in public. After that, it was much harder to socially interact with others. Especially since her powers are bit... Unstable now.

Your snapped back to reality when you hear the doorbell ring again. The bell chimed like it was from church or something. For some reason you felt like you were being judged.

"JUST A MOMENT." A loud, excited voice rang out over the doorbell.

The voice then went to a whisper but was still easily audible, "Sans! Put that sock away we have guests." You strained to hear the other voice but it was fruitless because all you heard was "ok."

wow, you just realize that you're nozy. Oh well.

The door clicks open and a tall skeleton looks down at you.

A skeleton? The same type of monster as you. You nearly jump with joy, maybe they can help Miki!

No wait.

You can't tell them that you're a monster, well a monster human hybrid.. Thing. You didn't really know the official term for it.

That would be dangerous. You can take care of Miki's powers yourself, yeah you just have to stay determined.

The skeleton was wearing some sort of suit that you would normally wear to a superhero convention of sorts. It oddly made you smile.

speaking of smiles his was comically wide.

"SANS, UNDYNE, THERE'S TWO HUMANS HERE.." He looks to what you're carrying. "AND THEY'VE BROUGHT FOOD!" His voice rang out happily. Even though it was loud it felt so welcoming and kind.

"well let them in. i could eat a _skele-ton._ " A short skeleton walks into view, chuckling a bit from his pun. He was wearing a blue hoodie over his skull and.. A pair of gym shorts? His voice was calming and low, but it sounded like one of those comedians you've seen before. Strangely, whenever he spoke, his mouth didn't move at all.

Sans quietly looked you up and down. "hey kid, this is pretty sweet of you. right, papyrus?" Sans glanced to his brother. Papyrus was facepalming.

Why was he?

Oh! You just about jump when you notice that he was saying a pun. Miki looks to you skeptically.

"HUMAN AND OTHER TINY HUMAN PLEASE COME INSIDE." Papyrus backs into the house and gestures for you to enter. They looked nice enough. You and miki walk indoors. Snowy stays outside, you don't notice.

"Humans?? Why in the world are humans here?" A gruffy fish lady stood up from the couch, placing down her karaoke mic, and walked over to you. You remember that her name was Undyne. She reminded you of one of those gymnasts that thought the gym was actually their home.

She stands in front of you, both hands on her hips, and glares at you.

She's staring at you...

You feel uncomfortable..

She's getting closer...

You kneel down to avoid her glare.

You nearly shrink into your jacket until sans speaks up, "hey Undyne, give the kid a break. look." He lifts up the items from your arms, setting them on the table, and hands a cinnamon bun to Undyne, "they even brought food." He smiles sympathetically and walks to the couch with one for himself.

Sans lifts up a bottle of ketchup with his magic and pours it on his cinnamon bun.

Yep..

Normal....

....................

Why the heck would you put ketchup on that???

Undyne looks at the food thoroughly inspecting every angle as if you put poison in it.

She takes a bite.

Silence.

Does she like it or no-

"This is so good!" Undyne takes three more from the package and sits down on that green couch from earlier.

 Sans also takes a bite of his drenched ketchup bun. You barely noticed it but somehow his smile got even bigger. "heh, you're right Undyne. this truly is Sans-sational."

Undyne cringes. "Sans... do not use your own name for your puns." Sans nearly choked on his cinnamon bun from that response. Does he do this alot?

Papyrus walks into the living room holding snowy by the chest. "I FOUND HIM OUTSIDE, DO YOU KNOW THIS MONSTER HUMAN?" Papyrus sets snowy on the floor, snowy walks up to you.

"Yes I do, this is snowy." You kneel down and pet him. Sans's face brightens when he hears that name, he slowly gets up and then stands next to snowy.

"Snowy huh?" Sans sits down next to you and snowy with both legs crossed.

Snowy nuzzles into your hand.

"From the way he's acting around you, I guess you could say..

"SANS DO NOT-

That he really _snows_ you."

SANS THIS IS NO TIME FOR-"

"oh c'mon I thought that was _punny_."

You could barely contain your laughter. Did he make jokes like this all the time? More importantly, does he ever stop? You think of him as the type to constantly use the same puns, even if they get old.

Snowy does not approve. He looks the other way from sans.

"aww snowy... don't give me the _cold_ shoulder." Papyrus turns around and goes back into the kitchen. "heheh, not you too" Sans jokes.

Snowy walks to the corner of the room and lays down. You're a bit worried but Undyne comes up to you, still eating some sweets while talking. "So uh, why did you come here?" She blatantly asks.

"Well I noticed that there was a moving truck so I just wanted to greet my new neighbors." You happily answer.

Undyne satisfied with that response sits down and pats the couch next to her. "How about both of you try to beat my high score." She smirks.

"Oh, good luck with that." Sans warns. He walks into the kitchen.

Miki feeling left out jumps onto the couch and grabs the mic. "Ima beat you, just watch." She giggles while searching for a song.

You walk over to Snowy wondering what's wrong. You lay down on the floor next to snowy, swinging your legs around while petting him around the ribs. He was so cute. You just couldn't stop thinking about him. When you first met him you just ignored him because you didn't want to believe that there were other monsters beside you. Did he exit the underground with the others? Or did he survive as long as you had, ever since the war.

Snowy looks up to you with a weird expression. It looked sad.

Even if you had ignored him when you first met, you still felt like you were seeing an old friend for the first time. He is so interesting this wolf. You've never met a skeleton wolf monster before. You think that they are actually a rare kind of monster type. Snowy falls asleep, you keep petting him. so relaxing..

.......

.................

..........................

Oh.. How long has it been?

Also...

How long has sans been watching you?!

Sans was leaning against the wall just...

staring at you.

When he notices you eyeing him he just shrugs and walks back to the couch.

You look at the time. Were you literally petting snowy for 20 whole minutes? What bad guest manners.

Miki was jumping around happily, "YES! I beat you!"

"Ha! After like 30 tries." Undyne mocks.

"Shh... Shh .... Let me have this." Miki stares at the ceiling starry eyed, as if it held the answers to life.

"nice one kid, i knew you could do it." Sans says while drinking out of a ketchup bottle. You decide not to question it this time.

He walks over to Miki and pats her on the back.

Miki looks at sans devilishly. "Haha of course you did. All you did was stare at- "

sans picks up Miki and noogies her head. "Staaap." She pleaded.

"i believe its this kid's bed time." He says with annoyance.

Papyrus walks into the living room. He's wearing an apron that says 'kiss the cook' on it. It has an image of a hershey's kiss behind the words. "HUMAN PLEASE TRY MY GOURMET SPAGHETTI"

Papyrus, carrying several plates on top of each other, gives one to you and the others.

You look at the time again. It was pretty late. "Well after this I guess me and Miki have to jet."

"HMM..." papyrus thinks. "HOW ABOUT YOU STAY FOR THE NIGHT?"

Stay for the night? How trusting was this skeleton?

"Uh sure, if that's okay with you. Thank you Papyrus." It was a pretty late outside, and this was a nice opportunity to get out of walking.

"OF COURSE IT'S OKAY, WE EVEN HAVE TWO GUEST ROOMS FOR YOU BOTH."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, so our character's staying the night huh? I wonder whats going to happen~


	11. Staring Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't trust you, but maybe a little fun can help him change his mind.

 

"wh- what?" Sans suddenly questions papyrus.

"I SAID THAT THE HUMAN CAN STAY FOR THE NIGHT.. ARE YOU NOT OKAY WITH THIS SANS?" Papyrus rephrased. Sans looked worried.

Sans turns to you, you feel like you're being examined. "i just... heh...." Sans walks up to you, you stay leaning on the wall behind you. "uh.. Sure. Of course they can stay, why wouldn't i want them to stay?" Sans pats you on the shoulder, his worried expression unchanged. Snowy looks up to sans, ears raised, with curiosity.

Noticing how flustered sans is, you decide to speak up. "S.. Sans if you don't want us to stay, we don't have to, we did just meet after all. Common Miki." You wave to Miki and start walking out.

Sans spoke louder than you thought he ever could. "WAIT" Sans holds onto your right sleeve, he looked guilty. "i'm sorry kid, please stay? it's late and heh.. i would feel bad if anything happened to you and your sis because you didn't stay. i mean, i don't like to be the one at fault. responsibility just isn't my cup of tea" He winks.

"Sans..." You knew you could handle walking the night with Miki, you were practically a grown up, but with how afraid you were of the dark you couldnt pass up this opportunity to NOT be in the dark.

"Are you sure its okay?" you ask one more time for sans's aprovance. He nods.

Papyrus, a bit confused as to why sans was acting like this, stood there for a few seconds before realizing what even happened. "OH! OKAY SO YOU'RE STAYING HUMAN? GREAT! HERE." Papyrus grabs Undyne and holds her in front of him.

"Papyrus let me go." Undyne, a bit annoyed, asks papyrus nicely.

"WOOPS SORRY!" papyrus sets undyne on the ground instead of holding her in the air.

"PLEASE UNDYNE SHOW OUR GUESTS TO THEIR ROOMS?"

"Sure." Undyne smiles with her big sharp teeth, why do you feel so welcomed? Well besides sans.. for some reason he doesn't want you to stay.. Or does he? You can't tell, his expression is still the same.

Undyne starts walking down the hallway until sans walks out of a door in front of her.

HOW DID HE DO THAT??? He was right next to you.. Or was he? You looked away for one second and now he's there? Does this place have secret entrances and exits or something?

You look around the room, nope just a tv, that green couch.. OH A BOOKSHELF! Maybe that's how!

You decide to examine the bookshelf later.

Undyne stares at sans, who is obviously in the way, with a raised eyebrow. "wa.. wait again" sans maneuvers around Undyne and walks towards you for the second time. "heya, how about you stay in my room for tonight?" You can see a bead of sweat roll down his skull. "there's only 2 guest rooms and maybe undyne would like to stay the night?" He turns his head over to Undyne.

She shrugs. "sure I guess I can stay. I'd rather not wake up Alphys this late at night to come pick me up anyways."

"great!" His smile started to perk up. "then it's decided."

"wha?" you could barely think before it was decided that you were sharing rooms with this skele.

"c'mon" he grabs you by your left hand and leads you up the stairs. You look back down to see Miki stare around the corner smirking.

Oh how much you want to end that brat.

..............................................................................................................

"meh, it's not clean, but i think it adds character." Sans closes the door behind you both while looking at the quote on quote, bedroom...

The place was worse than 'Not clean' it was the definition of messy!

Sans's bed was to the top right of the room, without its sheets and all. All of that was fallen onto the floor next to a pile of books, they looked worn out, by the bed. Did he read a lot?

For some reason when you're around sans you're always asking questions.

There were piles of crumpled up paper. When you tried to read the least crumpled up paper it was just math or calculations for something.

On the left side of the room there was one arm chair and a mattress, words were written on the mattress and chair. In bold black letters on the mattress was the statement 'Nothing really _mattress_ ' and on the chair was 'Couldn't _chair_ less'.....

"Pff.. why do you have this?" A smile crept up on your face when looking at the out of place objects.

"oh those. i was given these, but i didn't really need em, so I decided to decorate them." He pats the mattress, dust flies up causing him to cough.

You couldnt believe this skeleton.

You looked around the room a bit more, noticing that a whole horde of socks took over the left side of the room, you thought you saw a rat crawl around there.

A shiny blue dresser was at the top left of the room, with a computer, a mouse pad, and even a..... 3d printer??? You know nothing about 3d printers so you don't know why that's so surprising to you. Probably because everyone says its amazing!..... And by everyone, you mean your sis.

Sans goes over to his bed and picks up the sheets on the floor, he sets one thin sheet on the bed and the rest next to the wall across from the bed.

He sits down on the sheets and leans against the wall, he turns to you and waves towards the bed. "i'm alright with sleeping here, you can take my bed for the night."

"what? no! I couldnt possibly take your bed, let me sleep on the floor" You plead not wanting to just barge into someone's home and sleep on their bed.

"kid... it's alright with me, besides its an apology for trying to make ya leave... I'm sorry." Sans smiles genuinely reassuring you that its okay to take his bed for now.

You reluctantly tread up to the bed, placing your hands on it to examine it. It looked safe enough, you hop up onto the bed and lean against the wall, feeling how soft the bed really was. You felt even worse about taking up the bed, it was literally heaven in a mattress!

You look forward and see sans just... staring at you, does he like to stare? Is this a thing for him?

"S-Sans.. you're staring at me..." You tell him while rubbing the back of your head

"yeah, i know." He's still staring at you. You're getting a bit creeped out.

"So.... Stop." You ask him in a firm but soft voice.

He doesn't answer, his eyes go black.

"Sans?.."

His breathing was faint now, much softer than a second ago.

Is he asleep??? Wait why would a skeleton even breath.. You're a skeleton, you should know this. Okay you've never been in your full form so you don't know this at all.

Sans is still looking at you but with dark eyes and he's not answering. You decide to just ignore it and lay down on your side facing the wall. Closing your eyes, you try to sleep.

...................................................................................................................................

How long has it been?

An hour?

Two hours?

You can't really tell, the quiet house is a bit startling. Just a while ago you were eating pasta, listening to paps talk... You mean yell.. And your sis trying her hardest to sing her voice away. Now... Now it's just the ticking of a clock on the wall. The tickings the only thing that helped you stay calm up to this point.

"Okay, that enough." You exhaustedly whisper. Slowly, you remove your sheets. Creeping out of bed, you make sure not to wake sans, and crawl up to him. You look into his blank eyes. He's been staring at you all night and its very unsettling, you have no idea why.

Your on all fours inches from his skull, why are you doing this again? You're so scared you just keep looking into his eyes not wanting to move at all. "No, no.. you can do this, just a little tilt."

You gently hold onto sans and ever so slightly.......

Fall to the floor.

"ugh..." he was heavier than you first thought, rookies mistake.

Sans groans and rubs his skull. "Whoa kid... what's the rush? You wanna jump my bones already?" He laughs and looks up to you, You finally notice that your straddling him.

"AHH!! I'm so sorry! Ima just..." you try to move around but your foot's stuck inside his leg

Moving just made it worse, now your t-shirts caught to his jacket zipper.

"ngh... you weigh a skeleton kid." He laughs but then winces when you try to move your foot.

"I weigh a lot?? Says the actual skeleton! How do you even weigh that much? It felt like I was carrying your treadmill!" you point to the treadmill that was sitting in the middle of the room. Hmm... how did you miss that detail before when examining the room? You're so oblivious.

Papyrus barges into the room. "WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS COMMOTIO-" he then looks down to see you...

on top of sans.

"Uh.... this isn't what it looks like?" You try to explain. Sans just laughs some more.

Papyrus tries to say something but Undyne suddenly pushes Papyrus out of the way to see what's going on. "Why in the world are you two yell..." She looks down to you and sans.

"Hmm.. I think we interrupted something Papyrus" She smirks.

"Oh seriously?" You would facepalm but your hand is also stuck under sans's jacket.

Miki slowly peeks through the corner,

a huge smirk on her face.

"Guys seriously help us." You beg while trying to get in a more comfortable position, being stuck hurts.

Snowy suddenly runs into the room. He runs up to you and sans and pulls at where your t-shirt is caught in his jacket. At least SOMEONE is helping.

"guess we're stuck huh?" Sans states the obvious.

"No der" You respond, chuckling while laying on his chest.

You smile at the fruitless attempts of snowy trying to free you from your prison.

Papyrus kneels down and starts to pull at your leg, Undyne as well moves Snowy away and starts to untie the knot that happened with your shirt and his jacket. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN HUMAN?" Papyrus looked completely dumbfounded.

"yeah, how **did** it happen?" Sans sharing that same smirk as Miki, who was currently still peering around the corner, questioned you on your motives.

"Look. You.. I didn't..... It's just that....."

"yeah?" he rushed.

"You were staring at me so I wanted to just... Move you a bit, to lay you down or something. I didn't mean to fall, its just that you were startlingly heavier than I anticipated you to be." You sort of mumbled, if you had a mirror you would bet that your face was beat red.

Papyrus frees your foot and Undyne unties the knot, you stumble off of sans and stand up once more.

You look to sans to see his reaction, he wasn't grinning anymore, actually it looked more like a frown. You didn't even think it was possible for him to frown. The only way you could tell his emotions was from his eyes, because he's been smiling ever since you got here.

Your heart sank, was it something you said? Seeing Sans frown hurt for some reason.

His frown quickly turned to his usual grin. "sorry kid, just needed to keep a close eye-socket on you." Sans yawned. Inside you, you could feel that sans was probably awake the whole time, just like you.

"Uh why did you need to?" That question was swirling through your head all this time. 'Why'. 'Why was he acting like this? Watching you? Was there something you did that's worried him?'

"it... doesn't _mattress_." He winked while pointing towards the out of place mattress from before.

Undyne, who was just quiet this whole time, started to speak up. "I can't believe you got stuck"

"It was a pretty... _sticky.._ situation." You joke.

Papyrus who you thought didn't like puns, was actually laughing.

Sans looked so surprised, you thought at any minute his eyes would turn into one of those anime bishonen eyes.

"paps.. you actually laughed?"

"NYEH.... IT'S JUST THAT YOU GOT STUCK AND... I JUST.." He sits on the floor and holds his hands to his face.

Undyne looked like she had an idea, she inched towards the bed, hands behind her back, whistling like nothing was wrong...

You knew what she was doing, you reach behind you and prepare your amo.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!" She yells out, causing Snowy to bark and jump up in excitement.

You hold up your pillow blocking Undynes onslaught.

"WOWIE, I HAVE NEVER BEEN IN A PILLOW FIGHT BEFO- Mmph!" A pillow rolls off of Papyrus's face. Miki smugly dances.

You take a pillow and throw it at Sans who was just standing in the middle of the room.

"Haha!" You yell out as the pillow hit him.

Wait... The pillow didn't make a thud sound, no.. No sound at all, it fell to the floor and Sans was nowhere to be seen.

Where?..

"ACH!" You land face first into the sheets under you after feeling a blow to the back of your head. You stand on your knees and look to see a pillow had hit you.

The pillow was in the shape of a right triangle.

"heh, better _tri_ again." He leans on the wall winking at you. "hey kid? What's 32 minus 11?"

Oh, so we're doing math problems now? Fine. "Sorry sans im not a therapist."

"Huh?" 

"I can't solve your problems." You smile while throwing another pillow his way.

"c'mon kid, let's be _rational_ about this." He happily exclaims while easily dodging your attack.

"Ngh, enuf with the math puns it's hurting my brain." Undyne pleads while hiding behind her handmade pillow fortress.

"YES NO MORE PUNS PLEASE." Papyrus somehow made himself pillow armor.

Wait, where in the world did all these pillows even come from???

You look to the entrance and see snowy dragging in a pillow, so that's where...

"INCOMING!! " Miki hops off the bed and tackles you, you faceplant again into the sheets.

"Make way!" Undyne as well, hops on top of you both.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Papyrus grins and adds extra weight to the growing pile, Snowy just rests next to you watching as you painfully lay under the horde of the oncoming weight with the intent to crush you.

"No.. more." You choke out, still grinning even though you're nearly a pancake.

"guess I should join in?" Sans nonchalantly walks towards you, and he slowly sits ontop of you.

If you were human you would have suffocated by now. You kick your legs at them "Up... Up.. Up!" You plead for them to get up off of you. Everyone rolls down onto the sheet covered floor. The room, somehow, was even messier than before.

Undyne laid down on a full body pillow, she closed her eyes and stayed there.

Papyrus looked like he was in an uncomfortable position, with his pelvis and legs up on the wall, but he seemed fine with staying like that.

Snowy hid under sans's blue dresser and miki stayed near him with her bunny, mister bubbles, fixed head and all. You used your magic to fix it, but it was temporary since the stitches were obviously shown.

You tried looking for sans but couldn't find him anywhere, where was he? You hear snoring next to you and find that sans was fast asleep to your right.

You yawn, a bit exhausted from staying up and having that fight. You lay down next to sans and look at his eyes.

They were **closed**.

For some reason you just wanted to stay like this forever, but sometimes wishes are best left unfulfilled, you close your eyes too and doze off into a dreamless sleep...


	12. I'm Your Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself dreaming, but is this really a dream? Or something worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you doing? I'm doing great! Are you uh... Mad at me? haha...
> 
> Please don't be mad ;w;
> 
> I know I took a bit to post this but I got a new schedule up and running now so im sorry for the wait... Again. I hope your at least only mildly upset. Welp... Anyways, please enjoy <3

Did you say dreamless? Never mind, but this wasn't a dream, that's for sure.

You look around, inspecting some tiny circles that were floating quietly across the darkness. It felt relaxing to watch each tiny, or big, orb float over, under, and around you. All of them had their own individual color and size. Reaching in front of you, you push one and watch as it floats away. You knew that this had to be a dream, but.. Something didn't feel right.

"Hello." A voice echoed from all angles around you. "You look lost. Let me help you out." The voice sounded like it was coming from a child. It also sounded familiar, like you've met them before... But where?

You open your mouth to speak but nothing comes out. You tried again yet nothing happened. Your voice was gone.

"Oh that's alright, I can do the talking for you. I am in control of this world after all." A smile seeps out of the darkness, it glows and it doesn't look friendly despite the tone of voice their using.

"You must be wondering, 'who are you?'. Well, it doesn't really matter because I can be whoever I want." The smile disappears and Papyrus walks out of the shadows. Papyrus was missing his head and both his hands were gone. 'Papyrus' quickly changes into a sort of deformed Sans. 'Sans' had only one eye socket. On the other side of his face, his teeth were broken. Blood was dripping down from his neck and jacket. 

They talked in a similar tone of sans but in a deformed voice. "I guess for now you can call me.. ' _Demon_ '."

Demon walks back into the darkness. "Do you know these two?" It asks you, referring to the previous monsters they transformed into a second ago. Again their voice echoes across the room, making it impossible for you to tell where it was coming from.

You place your hands up to your mouth and feel tape covering it. When did that get there? You tear it off. "Owe.." It really hurt too, maybe this wasn't a dream after all. "Yes, why do you ask?" You could feel that if you lied it would be a mistake.

 "Papyrus and Sans.. That's what you were thinking right? I remember the first time that I met- oh right. You can't know that yet." They cut themselves off. Just who in the world were they?  

"Yes I was thinking that.. why?" You couldnt breath, you just wanted to go home.

"So you do know them" They chuckle "I knew it. When will they learn? That they can never get this 'happy ending'."

You look at them confused. What do they mean by happy ending?

The voice fades and you're left to think for a second.

Where are you? The place was just... Dark. Nothing else. Sure there were these floating circles but that isn't really... Normal.

How did you get here? A second ago you were in sans's house, now here. What did they do to take you away from there?

What was that about? Do they have a grudge against Papyrus and Sans or something? Were you dragged into this without knowing it?

Demon, Is that even their real name? They've been secretive this whole time. They won't even show you what they look like, let alone say their real name.

Lastly, why in the world do they know of Papyrus and Sans? Did they used to be close friends? Family perhaps? Maybe they met before. That could explain why they won't tell you who they are. Sans or papyrus have to know who 'Demon' really is.

Many questions swirled in your head, who, what, where, when, why. Even more than what Sans made you think when you first met him. Nothing made sense. Or maybe Demon just didn't want anything to.

They must have noticed your complete confusion because they then spoke up.

"I would love to sit and chat but I can't tell you everything. What would be the fun in that? How about you go play detective and find out....

If you can **survive** that is."

Laughter could be heard in front of you. You could see something else that was familiar. It reminded you of the days you were being hunted. It gleams through the darkness.

A _knife._

"Wh-where am I?" You work up the courage to ask them that burning question. 

"You're in my world" The deformed sans suddenly appears and walks upside down on the ceiling of the darkness as if it were the ground.

"Hmm, I have an idea. How about we play a little game" Demon hops down and lands right infront of you, they float infront of your face. You back up, tripping over one of those glowing circles from earlier. "Hide and seek sounds fun" They giggle from your clumsiness.

You stare at them afraid for your life. "This has to be a dream.... It's a dream just like before, it feels so real but it has to be a dream." They walk closer closing the gap between you both. Their knife points towards the ground. They lift it up and tilt their head.

"A dream?" They transform from sans into your little sister Miki, they looked perfectly identical to her. "I'd rather call it a nightmare."

You quickly stand up and hop over the orb, running away from Demon. Or whatever their real name was.

"Oaah I love it when they run."

They sound so close behind you, but you keep running, trying to get distance from them and their knife. After a few seconds of running through endless darkness, infront of you a light appears. Exhaustedly you run to it, hoping that it was a way out of this hell.

The light gets brighter the closer you get. It starts flashing when you get close.

Because the light was so bright you couldnt keep looking at it, you fold your arms over your eyes as you enter it. When you take your arms away to see where you were you mostly see the color yellow. You notice that you were going down a long corridor. Pillars pass by you from your left and right. Each footstep you take on the tiles sound loudly throughout the room.

You could also hear footsteps behind you.

"Please, I don't want to die, I don't want to die" While mumbling this you nearly trip again.

Demon says your name in a taunting way while still following closely behind you. The ground then starts to shake, you keep your balance but the sudden earthquake is making it hard to. You come to a complete stop as cracks form in the ground in front of you. A gray wall rises from the ground all the way to the roof. Youre out of breath as you turn around.

Demon slowly walks towards you. All you can see is a shadow of them and their knife. Maybe you can fight them. Or if you're fast enough you could run past them. Demon is in the form of a child, and by child you mean Miki. You shiver just thinking about how they can so easily pretend to be anyone.

It seemed most likely possible that you could fight back. You work up some confidence that its possible to survive this. You take a deep breath and try to calm down. Staring towards them you start to stand your ground.

"What is this look? Do you actually think you can stand a chance against me? Hmm.. That is... Interesting... 

Nevertheless"

They raise their right arm up, lifting you as high as they could. "We can't have you running away anymore, now can we?"

They slam you into the ground, causing the world to shake. The pillars start to crumble as if they were old and fragile. You scream out as you hold onto your leg which landed on the floor first. Its twisted in a way that you think legs should not go. You keep holding your leg while watching in horror as they slowly approach. You can't run away anymore, actually you think that you can't walk at all. The pain was immense, and it was almost impossible to move it.

"Now let's do something about you trying to fight back." Again they reach out their hand and then they make a motion as if their grabbing a rope and twisting it. 

Your left arm starts to spin slowly, turning inch by inch, it tears and rips apart from your body. They hold your arm in the air as if taunting you. Then they throw your arm to the wall. When your arm slams into the wall it explodes on contact. Causing blood to splatter on your face. Blood drips out of your arm, strangely enough your not bleeding as much as you thought someone would.

"Normally you wouldn't feel this much pain because of the shock. But, like I said..."

They point their knife towards you.

 

**_"I ' M   I N   C O N T R O L   O F   T H I S   W O R L D"_ **

 

 You never thought you could scream this loudly. They were right, nothing could feel worse. Blood drips down the wall, there looked to be no trace of your arm anywhere. Barely speaking you beg for them to stop. 

"P-plea..s no mor...e"

"You want mercy?" They scoff at you.

"No human deserves mercy." 

Even though you just want to stop moving, for it to finally end, to just... Give up. You couldn't possibly bear the thought of leaving Miki alone. She did have Sans and Papyrus, they were so nice that you knew without a doubt that they would take care of her if you suddenly disappeared, but did you really get this far by giving up? Spending decades hiding far from human civilization. Trying to feed Miki and yourself with just the scraps of food you managed to find.

Protecting her with your own life, even if it meant **killing**. Hunting.. Surviving.. You did it all.

You....

Survived.

You kept going through life, no matter how hard it got. Patience, integrity, courage... your  **Will** to live. You had it all. And knowing that you were able to get through that. You know you can get through this. Even though your vision is getting blurry, and your on the ground while their the one that's standing up. Somehow..

Someway...

You **can** survive, just like you had before. You just have to **believe** in yourself. It may sound cheesy but this isn't the moment to criticize yourself. 

Slowly but surely you stand up again using the bloody wall for support.

"Huh?" Demon stops walking to you.

You grab at your shirt and tear off a piece of it, tying it around your bloody arm. Those monster boy/girl scout class's as a kid that your parents made you take have come in handy. 

"Sorry Demon, but im not **just** human" Your eyes flame dark black. You raise your right arm towards them.

"How.. How is this possible?!?" 

A bone appears in your right hand. "Haha.. I've never really done this before." You feel the bone in amazement. This was so new, using your powers to fight. You light the bone on fire and throw it at them. 

It sounded like a blade slicing through the air as it flew quickly at them.

They looked surprised but they quickly recover and dodge to your left. They smile and chuckle quietly. "Did you really think-"

The bone comes back and hits them from behind at their side. They fall to the ground and shake their head. They dont even touch their side as if they couldnt even feel the pain. You catch the bone and wince when it comes in contact with your boney hands, clearly you're the only one in pain.

They get up and glare at you. "Tch.. That was unexpected, but now.. It's my turn."

Picking up their knife they run towards you. It was so quick you couldnt even blink before they got infront of you. 

 

*S L A S H*

 

They quickly back up far from you expecting another attack.

You put your only hand on your chest, feeling the deep cut go from the left all the way to the right of your chest. 

Your were completely coverd in blood. If you had a mirror to see the state you were in it would probably look like you went through a trash compactor and back. 

You cough out blood and slowly move downwards from the wall. You couldnt fight anymore even if you wanted to, and right now you just didn't want to. By now the pain in your arms gone numb but the new sensation of that stab was enough to bring back your torcher. 

"You might be thinking 'what did I do? I don't deserve this'. It may seem a bit unfair but I'm doing you a favour." They see that you aren't fighting anymore so they go up to you and step on your broken leg, causing you to scream again.

"Humanity is cruel, and if you keep on living you'll soon find out what it's really like to be treated like garbage, to not belong." They were talking to you but it also felt like they weren't.

"Now." They put more pressure into your leg "Let's end this."

Black spots start to appear in your vision, was this really the end? Killed by a stranger in the form of your beloved sister Miki? You tried, but maybe you just didn't try hard enough.

They laugh crazily, obviously enjoying your pain and suffering. "I have never felt this in a long time.. what is this? For some reason you bring out my emotions... I don't like that... Just....

DIE ALREADY."

They looked annoyed at how they were enjoying this.

You couldn't save yourself, it definitely was over.. But this feeling. You could feel your **will**  to live resonate inside you. Knowing that saving yourself was out of the question you do something else.. Something that you should have done a long time ago, but you just couldnt bring yourself to do so. It may seem impossible for it to work.. But, it's the only thing left to do....

. . .

 

**(** _You called for help._ **)**

 

 

 

 

 


	13. A Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected friend shows up, and they're looking for London??

 

"What are you doing?" Frowning, they question you.

Suddenly they're disappointment turns to amusement. "Did you really think that would work? Calling for help? Haha.." They couldn't help but laugh. Demon's smile reaches across their face, Miki's face. Shivers go down your spine. "Do it again. Cry for someone, 'save me please!'" They mock you. 

They become despondent. "No one will come." Their eyes go dark.

You try to call again, but it hurts, it hurts so much. Your voice was gone. You don't want to call for help. You could only take so much pain..

It looks like they're showing you no mercy. Even though you hadn't given up, it was still no use. All that did was prolong your death sentence. You don't know who they are but they want to kill you, this is why you should have never let anyone into your life. Papyrus, undyne, sans, it's all their fault...

No... 

What were you thinking? It's not their fault, you can't let demon get into your head. Not now.. Not after everything. There has to be someway to get out of here.

It may hurt but you've been given worse, with everything you had you call one more time. " _Please.. Help me, someone. Anyone.. please...._ " You beg, tears stream down your cheeks

Demon exaggerates the movement of looking around, smiling while doing so. "But.. Nobody came. Hehe~" They stab they're knife into you again, digging deeper with each word they speak. "No. one. can. save. you."

"No one" They glare at you "would **want** to save yo-"

Suddenly, it happens.

Chips of ceiling crack and land in Demon's hair. "What is this?" They look up.

A bright light flashes above you, causing Demon to stagger back.

"Aaaaah!" A scream echoes through the corridor as something fluffy falls onto your face.

"That was.. Unexpected" They push off of you allowing you to see once more.

You wipe the leftover fur from your mouth and look forward to the strange voice. A wolf stands up brushing off imaginary dust from the front of it's sweater. The wolf's coat was black with blue highlights at the tips. They stood up just like a human and wore a navy blue sweater with jeans. Somehow, their tail was almost as big as their whole body.

They look around confused. "This isn't London. Where in the bloody timeline..." They look down at what they fell on. Which was you.

"!" They look surprised when seeing you. Anyone would be, you were literally almost dead. "Wha- what? A human?? Are you alright?!" They run up to you and examine your injuries.

" _I'll live._ " you barely speak, it was almost impossible to with the pain from your chest and the surprise that someone actually came. Being part monster has its advantages, you would be dead by now if you were just human.

"How? How did you enter this place?!" Demon stopped rubbing their eyes and demanded an answer.

The human looking wolf ignores demon and kneels down to you. Before anything else happens, the Wolf picks you up and calmly says "Ok I know that we just met, and this might be awkward, but I need to put you in my fur." Before you could reply, you were stuffed into their fur.

"Don't make this any more awkward than it needs to be" The wolf holds you inside them and glares at Demon. 

Was this wolf hollow?? How in the world were you even inside their fur?? The fur was really soft, it looked almost impossible to be inside their fur since they were about your size. You don't care who they were, all you wanted to do was rest. The faint glow of a blue light surrounded you. The pain slowly faded away causing you to jump with surprise. You could feel a tingling sensation all around you. You look to your left and watch in awe as your arm slowly reforms, then your leg too turns to its normal shape. You wanted to move and stretch but it was a bit cramped so you stay with your arms wrapped around your legs.

Looking back up you could slightly see through the wolf's fur. Demon looked surprised but quickly caught on to what was happening.

The wolf points to Demon. "I'm sorry whoever you are, but I cannot allow you to harm this human, whatever your purpose." Quickly they open up a portal revealing the outside world. 

"Wait! You cannot just!"

"I just did." They stick their tongue out teasingly and hop through the portal.

Demon quickly runs up to you, but stands behind the portal and bangs on the open air as if glass blocked them from exiting along with you.

"You will regret this ___." Their eyes glow a menacing red as they say your name. "Remember what I said... Humanity will turn on you, even your new monster friends will turn on you. Life is cruel and you're just a pawn, never forget this because soon you'll be wishing I  _had_ killed you." Their laugh fades as the portal slowly closes in front of both you and the wolf.

You could see their paws as they reach inside their fur and grab you. You are risen above the ground and then set down. "Good, you're all healed." Giving a satisfied nod they start walking forward.

"W-wait" Stretching your newly healed legs you catch up to them and start to follow. "So uh.." You start. "Th-thanks for saving me." 

They just smile a bit still looking forward, quickly it reverts to their normal face. 

You rub your hand behind your head a bit awkward about them not talking. "C-can I know your name?"

"Classified."

What? Classified?? Either that's the coolest name you've ever heard. Or they're some secret agent sent to protect the good. Maybe the ladder..

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Classified."

"Where are we??!"

"Classified."

Now this is getting on your nerves, who do they think they are?!?

You  clench your fist trying to keep calm, they did save your life after all. "Look. I have a little sister that's in a neighbor's home, a neighbor that we just met by the way! And I need to know where we are so I can find them. They're probably scared about where I have gone. And I'm seriously worried right now!"

You let out a deep breath and look at them. Both of you stop, they're still looking forward. Slowly they raise their paw and say the only thing in the world that you didn't expect to hear...

Okay..

Yes you did,

 

".....

 

Classified"

  
You look at them dumbfounded, you pull at your eyes and wonder if you really should have stayed with Demon.

They fall to the ground laughing. You don't know if you should be yelling or crying, what's even happening?

"I'm so sorry human." They try to breath from all the laughing. They stand up and wipe a single tear from their left blue eye. "I've just always wanted to say that." They smile happily and extend their paw.

"what."

Before you could shake their paw they put it down and look around. "Actually I have no idea where we are." There was snow and trees so you must have been close to home. Wait, just because there's snow and tree's doesn't mean you're close to home at all.

"Do you have any idea where that place was?" You ask to them referring to the hell Demon put you through.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! But.. I think I might know.."

The wolf grabs you by your sleeve and starts running. You try to keep up, almost tripping a few times, with the very agile wolf.

 

_***After awhile of endless walking*** _

 

"Hey that's my favorite park!" You exhaustedly point at a large park with your one free arm. 

"Really?" They turn to the park, still holding your sleeve.

"Y-yeah, I know the way home from here." Walking up to a swing, you place your hand on the cold metal. Moving your hand downwards you could feel the blue paint chip off.

"Is this place of any importance to you human?" The wolf stands next to you almost startling you. You should get used to being around monsters now, they were your kind after all, well.. sort of.

"Yes.. Me and Miki used to come here before" You turn around and look at them. "Well, I should get going. And, again.. Thank you, I really mean it."

"I couldnt just leave you to die. It was easy to but I care alot about others, I'm not heartless."

"Will I see you again?" You ask them hoping that this wasn't your last meeting.

"Hmm, it all depends. Maybe when you need me the most, just call and i'll make sure im there." They wink at you then wave. While walking away they open another portal.

"Wait." You ask them to stop one more time. "Can I.. Can I at least know your name?"

They stop and turn around. Smiling they say, "Wolfie. Call me wolfie." Then they enter the portal leaving you in the darkness alone.

 

 

You suddenly realize that they didn't explain anything at all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more info on our new wolf friends OC, visit their sight on DeviantArt http://littlewolf32.deviantart.com/art/Wolf-Using-their-Shadow-Orb-605507071
> 
> They helped to contribute to this chapter.


	14. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When making your way home you find that not everyone is asleep. Time to pull out the excuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned for this to be longer but it's already so long. But, I will post the rest when I finish it. So be expecting more coming your way! Hearts to all <3

 

Walking back home you only wanted to sleep, to rest. Questioning everything that's been going on was tiring. For once in your life you just wanted things to go by smoothly, like a boat on a calm lake.

Maybe if monsters never existed and you were a full human, life would be different. You could have had a mom, a dad, shelter in the city, a **job**. Oh how much you've been wanting a job. Leaving Miki at home all day or night was too scary for you, so you got your money other ways.

Oh no no no, you didn't steal. You couldn't steal, that would be wrong.

The owner of a local grocery store gave you the food you needed to survive. Sure it wasn't free, you would help him out too, Miki came with you most of the time. You could never tell if he was a monster or human but he helped you out either way. Just thinking about him made you smile, remembering his stubble, and the voice he had was so silly, it sounded like he was a pirate but there was no sea around here. He also told you about how his mother wanted him to be a butcher, but he couldn't harm no animal so he worked as a pianist instead.

Now, time to work on your excuse. It was almost daybreak and you've been gone all night. Oh how lucky it would be if they were all just asleep, resting, **oblivious**. But lying wasn't your forte so maybe you should tell the truth...

"Uh... Yeah, sorry Papyrus and Sans for suddenly not being here last night. Some monster named Demon, which I'm certain is **not** their real name, kidnapped me and took me somewhere filled with flying circles. They nearly broke off every single one of my limbs, almost killing me. But this wolf like creature stuffed me inside them, somehow fixing all of my lost limbs. After helping me escape, they left through a portal most possibly to London."

Okay maybe telling the truth wasn't such a great idea. You sound like you broke out of the insane asylum. It would be best to keep this quiet for now.

You approached the door and reached for the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

"W h e r e      w e r e      y o u?"

You nearly hit your head you jumped so high. Sans stared at you with cold black eyes while sitting on the couch to your left, his right hand resting on the arm.

Lost with words you just stare at him, sweat rolls down your forehead. You were never good with excuses, with lying.

Sans raises his eyebrow, bonebrow (?), clearly expecting an answer.

With a deep sigh you prepare to say your excuse from before.

"I umm.. Demon, monster, magic, death, wolf.. Portals?!?" You continue to spout more nonsense.

Sans looks at you as if a clown just threw a pie at your face.

"uh.. what?" He starts smiling again. "are you alright? that was the worst excuse I have ever heard, if it was even supposed to be one, and I'm always the one **making** them." Laughing he hops up and pats you on the back to stop you from saying anymore gibberish.

You slightly smile, rubbing your right hand on your left arm. For the first time, you realize how nice it is to have your limbs **intact**.

"if you don't want to tell me, don't worry, we all have our secrets don't we?" He raises his hands in defeat and goes back to the couch. Sans looks to the tv. He was probably watching it before you came in. Reluctantly you sit next to him and focus on what the tv was showing. A sexy robot was singing some song that barely rhymed. You only thought he was sexy because you kept hearing the monsters say it. Weirdly the crowd, mostly monsters, in the background sounded and looked like they were enjoying it.

'Oh my god someone just threw their clothes

so many socks'

"Who's that Sans?" Since sans was watching it, he should know who this was. You remember about the kid on the podium talking about a robot.

"mettaton? oh he's a famous idol for us monsters. actually, speaking of mettaton, will you join us?"

"Join you where?" You look to him confused but mostly curious.

"well, you can actually meet Mettaton if you go to this celebration papyrus is throwing, all the monsters will be there." Sans invited you.

'Me? Is he actually talking to me' You look around just in case. Was a ghost somewhere behind you and he was actually talking to them? 'That's impossible, I'm not even a monster, or... Does he know?'

"Wait so you're inviting me to this all monster party? I'm not even a monster! What would the other's think?" You question.

"frisk will be there so you won't be the only human"

"Who's frisk?"

"frisk is the kid that saved us all, you'll be hearing of them soon enough. look at this." Sans picked up the remote and changed the channel, it was a news station.

A news reporter, who oddly was very excitable, spoke in front of the camera. "Monsters? Real?! Well of course they are because they've been here along with us ever since time began. A human child saved this race from certain doom to be trapped under the ground, in the underground! By adventuring into the depths they surely made a deep connection with them, and many of their new followers. Frisk! Give a wave too all your adoring fans." The reporter pointed the mic to Frisk who was sitting on a couch.

Frisk looked very happy but you could tell, even through the tv, that they were nervous. They waved their hand and smiled. Fidgeting, they look around the room as if trying to find something. You spotted the goat lady you saw before. She was standing in the background. Frisk spotted them too, they looked less nervous than before. "Anything you want to say to the audience Frisk? Sorry, I mean sign." The reporter smiles cheekily. Frisk only gave a thumbs up. Huh, what a strange kid.

Sans changed the channel again.

"Hey! I was watching that." You wanted to see frisk some more, they were quite the interesting child.

"eh, don't worry it was recorded last night, you can watch more later, look here." Sans kept flipping the channels and most of them were about the monsters returning, frisk, and surprisingly some of the reporters were monsters themselves!

"monsters are starting to fit in, getting jobs, socializing. were all excited for the future." His smile got a bit bigger. "and we all have that kid to thank. Lucky huh? Good thing that they were such a _paci-frisk._ " He nudged you with his elbow. You rolled your eyes.

"Also, I was wondering. Why are you so fine around us? Aren't we like.. Scary monsters or something? Ever since we came here any human that's passed us either gave me a death glare or ran away screaming." He keeps looking to the tv.

"Well, I don't see any use to be afraid of you." His eyes go black for a second. "I really know that you're all just kind and... I was hoping we could be friends." You look to him. He puts his hand to his face laughing. "Is something funny?" You ask.

He whispers "what was I thinking? you're not a threat at all..." Still laughing he stands up.

"?" You Watch him get up wondering what he meant by that.

"oh whoops, i guess i should call them."

"Call who?" You asked.

But sans didn't answer, he walked over to the kitchen and picked up the phone on the counter. He then plopped down next to you.

He tapped on it.

He tapped on it again.

Then again.

He started to look frustrated.

You've never seen a skele-man tap on something so fast.

"umm, this is a bit embarrassing" He rubbed the back of his skull. "but, how do these work?"

He handed you the touch phone, you smile realizing that skeletons can't even use touch phones.

"alphys gave it to me for Christmas but it doesn't work, I've tried but I was sort of scared to tell her that it's broken." He admitted.

"Oh don't worry it's not broken."

"it's not?"

"No no, here I got something just for this." You reach into your pockets pretending that something's in there, quietly you teleport one of your homemade gloves in.

"Here bring your hand out." Sans keeps his hands in his pockets. "Oh don't be so stubborn, you want to call someone don't you?"

With a sigh he reaches out his left hand. You take the dark blue glove out of your pocket and slide it onto his hand. Sans moves his fingers into a fist then releasing them a few times. "whoa, it feels like it was made for a skeleton." Actually you specifically made it so you could use your phone  **while** as a skeleton. So yeah, it was.

"Now use the phone." You hand the phone back to him.

He uses his right hand. "it's not working." He complains.

"Your brain's not working doofus. The one with the glove!" You lightly punched him.

"sorry, sorry, just teasing you." He smirks then actually types with his left hand. You didn't know how to react to that. He definitely knows how to raise someone's mood. In many ways.

"actually, since im a skeleton, I technically don't have a-" You punch him again. "easy with the punches, I only have one hp you know." He laughs.

'1hp?'

You instantly knew who it was because you could hear them as if the phone was on speaker.

"SANS?? OH THANK GOD. IS THE HUMAN THERE?!"

"yeah bro, they're sitting right next to me."

"ALRIGHT SANS WE'LL BE HOME IN A MINUTE."

"better hurry, I was missing you a skeleton-ton"

Cries of agony could be heard through the phone. Sans hangs up and puts the phone back down.

You turn to sans. "Why are they outside?"

"they were looking for you." He replied.

"What?"

"well, Miki woke up and asked where you were. we looked around the house but we couldn't find you so Undyne and Papyrus decided to head outside. also, Miki tagged along. i told them i would stay here incase you returned." Explained sans.

"I'm so sorry for having everyone wake up so early." You felt guilty even though it wasn't really your fault.

"don't sweat it kid, i  **am** known as an.. _Early-bird._ "

"Was that an attempt at a pun? Also, I doubt that." You laugh.

"sorry, it wasn't that good, i  **was** just _winging_ it." He leans forward, elbows on his knees, facing you.

"Your puns are making me sore."

" _Soar_ as in flying?" He puts his still gloved hand to his chin.

"More like falling." You laugh watching his movements.

"And what do you mean by that?" He looked confused.

You stop laughing. What did you mean? "Uh, I...."

Papyrus bursts through the door, Miki on his shoulders. "WE HAVE RETURNED HUMAN!!!"

'Thank god, right on time.'

You didn't want it to get even more awkward between you two. Still, you didn't understand what you had meant by falling. Was it just a bad attempt at a pun, or something else? 'Remember what mom said, think before you speak. Stupid.'

"Welcome back papyrus." You smile, standing up you head to Miki. "Looks like you really know how to lift girls off their feet." You wink while picking Miki off of his shoulders.

"HUMAN YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS MY BROTHER!!!"

"but you liked the puns from before." Sans chimed in.

"I WAS ONLY LAUGHING AT YOUR FOOLISHNESS." He huffed.

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down it's a big day for all of us!" Undyne enters the house, huge grin as always.

You nearly drop Miki. It echoes through your mind 'It's a big day for all of us'. You set Miki down and shakily walk back to the couch.

"s-something wrong kid?" Sans could sense your sudden change in attitude.

"Was it something I said?" Undyne kneels next to the couch and sets her hand on your shoulder.

Avoiding everyone's gaze you answer.

"I... I'm sorry, it's just that.. That's the last thing my dad Said to me before he... Before he...." Tears welled up, memories flooded back. You just wish none of this had happened, that you would wake up from this endless dream and see your parents again.

Miki latched onto your side trying to comfort you. She's always had to comfort you so it must have been instinctual for her.

"I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She bit her lip.

"No, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all emotional. I should be over this, it's been so long." You looked into her eyes. "It's okay." You smiled. "I'm okay."

Undyne, still a bit worried, patted you on the head. "Well.. as long as you're okay."

"BY THE WAY, WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU?" Papyrus quizzically asked.

"papyrus, i think we should give them some space." Sans insisted.

"WELL, IF YOU TRULY THINK SO SANS."

"also, i invited them to join us at the party." Sans pointed behind him as if it were there.

"OH, THAT'S WONDERFUL SANS! WELP, YOU HEARD SANS. YOU SHOULD GO HOME AND GET READY." Papyrus looks to you, both hands on his hips.

Wiping the tears away you stand up happily. "Okay!"

Then it hit you. "Wait... ITS TODAY?!?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people actually enjoying this book? Well if you are, then leave a kudo! It's very easy to do and it encourages me to write more. So if you want more chapters on earlier days then each wednesday (My schedule now) then make sure to visit that kudo button whenever you can. 
> 
> Thankyou all for reading~


	15. Finally Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting ready for the party, you talk to your sis and meet a fabulous new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter updates are actually going to be every weekend now. And now, I will make sure each chapter passes a certain amount of letters before updating. Because when I look back on this, I want to remember the long and memorable moments within each chapter.

 

Snapping the suitcase shut you sigh and sit down. The bed creaks beneath your weight.

"What do I do. I don't know. I just... Don't know." Placing your palms to your eyes you lay down. You truly didn't know what to do. Sans invited you to the monster celebration but unexpectedly it wasn't around the corner like you had first thought. Papyrus had explained that the party was being held at a park, next to Mettaton's hotel, next to Mettaton's casino, Next to Mettaton's plaza, next to Mettaton's... Wait, what else was there? You would rather not remember.

How he even got all of this within the few days monsters were at the surface was beyond you.

Rubbing your eyes you think about what to do. Since you're traveling far you have to keep a close eye on Miki. Like you said before, her powers are unstable. If she used it in public it would be game over, for the both of you. Being born as half human half monster was extremely rare. If a monster and a human had a child, most of the time the child would become a human or a monster, not both. Legends say that if a monster or a human absorbs the soul of a half human half monster they become unimaginably powerful. Of course, no monster dared to take you and Miki, since your mother and father were extremely close friends with the king and queen.

You sit up with enthusiasm. Miki hasn't had this much fun in forever, plus she was very excited to hear that you both were going. So you cannot just cancel last minute. For now you need to grin and bear it, like you always say, for Miki's sake.

"Hello there sunshine! Ready to head out?" Miki strolls into your room. For some reason she called you sunshine. Why? Looking to what she was wearing answered your question. Miki sways by the door in a purple bikini. The bikini had light magenta waves going along the top and bottom. Strings hang off both of the sides.

". . ." You stare at her.

She smiles teasingly. "Are you going to say something? Or should I just stand here all day?" She pushes her hair away like one of those popular girls and giggles from the embarrassment.

You lift up your finger pointing to her sudden apparel. "Where did you get that...?"

"Well, I had no swimsuit so Undyne lent it to me saying it was one of frisk's." Answering you, she opens your suitcase and pears inside. "What are you wearing?" Miki asks.

"What? Is there even a place to swim there? Miki, we're going to a park."

Miki shakes her head. "Well, yes... It is at the park, but they said that there is an artificial beach that Mettaton had installed. Don't worry, I'm not wearing it **all** the way there. I'm going to wear clothes over it. Oh wait, I guess that technically **is** all the way there. Oh well." Miki pulls out one of your shirts. "Are you seriously wearing **this**?" It was one of your favorite shirts. The shirt was half pink half dark blue.

"Gimme that!" Snatching the shirt away you fold it nicely and tuck it back in the suitcase.

"Needy, needy." She laughs and hops down from the bed. Miki stands next to the door again. "So, we going now?"

"Miki, I don't know if you should be wearing that." You believe she's still too young for such a revealing outfit.

"What? Why?!" She stomps her foot.

"Well, you're just not old enough. You're barely 12." You inform her.

Miki stood there for a few seconds, thinking. She then took a deep breath and did something you never expected her to do. "Not old enough?... Not old enough!? I **am** old enough, I **have** been old enough! You just can't see that, can you?? I may be small for my age but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm younger. I'm barely 12? Ha! In human years I am! I'm just about older then a few human lives!!" Miki suddenly yells at you.

You look to her, your heart hurting from that sudden outburst of hers. That must have been the last straw for her, but it was true. Miki was old enough for so long, you just... Didn't want her to be. All you wanted was for her to stay the same little kid that depended on you. The same little sis that would go to you if she ever needed help.

With a sad smile you stand up and go next to her.

 She backs up a bit. "What!? Are you going to scold me now?" Miki leans on the back wall.

"Miki.." Kneeling down you hug her.

"What?..." She looked surprised, she must have not expected that.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I must be blind." You shake your head and laugh. She doesn't hug you back but she does wonder what you're doing. "I've always spent my life believing that you were the same small child that relied on me, that needed me." Miki looks to you. "I guess I just never wanted to let go. To let you grow up." She tries to push you away. "I just.. I don't want to lose anyone I love. Not again. So I had made it my goal to take care of you." Tears well up in your eyes. "Please forgive me. I know you're old enough. No, I **knew** , for a very long time. I just wanted to feign ignorance, to at least believe I have a reason..." Your voice shakes, Miki was hugging you now, begging you to calm down.

A loud crash comes from the living room "Wh... What was that?" Miki slightly pushes you aside and observes your room's entrance.

"No idea." You stand up and look at the entrance as well. Something white zooms by in a blur. "What in the.." It then comes back and jumps onto you. You knew this blue slobber anywhere. "Snowy??" You laugh.

Snowy licks the tears from your eyes. "Where have you been boy?" Snowy wasn't at the skele-bro's house or your house when you got back. So you were sure that he left.

He hops down from you and paws at Miki. Miki pats snowy on the skull and smiles. "Well, I guess he want's to go too." She indirectly asks you.

You sit down and pet him as well. "Okay, okay, we can bring him."

"Yes!" Miki triumphantly pulls her fist down.

You notice that something was on his paw. "Huh?" You reach down and lift up his left paw. "Where'd you get this boy?" There was a blue shoe on his paw. The shoe was made of a cloth. Taking it off you flip it around. It looked to be made for dogs. "Weird.. Did someone give this to him?" Snowy whimpers sadly. "Something wrong boy?" You ask.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to take it off." Miki suggests.

"Oh, alright." You lift up his left paw and slide the cloth back on. It worked, snowy was wagging his tail again. "Hmm.. Strange."

"Well, when you're ready, call." Miki waves and turns the corner.

You sigh again, for about the bagillionth time. "Well snowy? You ready to head out?" You ask him. Snowy nudges your side and walks out of the room. "I'll take that as a yes." Smiling you pick up your suitcase and follow them.

Heading down the hallway you enter the living room "All set Miki?" You ask her. Miki pulls down her pink shirt, with ruffles at the bottom. She turns to you and nods.

Miki looked a bit upset when walking to the front door. She slides on her shoes.

You take a second to think. You had an idea. "Heya Miki." Slowly you float over to her, picking her up, she giggles.

"Let me go haha! I'm not just some doll you can pick up." Miki hangs onto you.

"I was wondering." You twirl her around, looking into her eyes. Quietly you speak. "If you wanted to... Go to a buffet!?"

"A... Buffet!!?" Miki's eyes widened. "Wha, really??! I've read about buffets, they have all you can eat seafood, and... And.. sweetssss!" She stretches out the word as if savoring it's thought.

"Yep! You and me can have all the sweets we want." You float down and gently let her go. "So, you better be ready. Because that buffets waiting for no one."

Miki stood there wide eyed with a huge grin on her face. Snowy sniffs Miki wondering why she wasn't moving. You push the statue of your sis and she falls backwards.

Looking down you stare at how she didn't move at all. You poke Miki.

                                                                   "Uh.. I think I broke her."

                                                                    Snowy shakes his head.

 

                                            --------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"hey kid." Sans waves to you, he instantly drops his hand when seeing what your holding. "uh... what happened?" Sans points to the forklift dolly you're holding. Miki was on it.

"Nothing much, just my sis being herself."

"alright..." Sans sits down by the steps near his home's entrance.

You lift it forward and allow your sis to fall onto the snow. You throw the dolly into the forest. Miki faceplants on the snow, a huge smile still on her face. You facepalm and sit down next to sans.

"so how's Miki?" Sans faces to where Miki is.

Snowy runs up to Miki pulling on her shirt, she giggles and gets up. Snowy tackles Miki causing her to fall down again.

You softly laugh. "She's doing just fine."

Sans couldn't help but laugh along with you. "that sounds nice. hey i wanted to ask you-"

The ground starts vibrating. It sounded like faraway music was playing. "What is that?" You ask sans.

"sounds like mettaton's arrived." He shakes his skull and points to where the noise was coming from.

You place your hand above your forehead to block out the sun and get a better look at what was happening. A dark figure forms over the snow. It starts to get closer and bigger. "Is that a..." You couldn't believe your eyes.

"yep." Sans answers, by his reaction this was probably normal.

Mettaton stood on top of a limo. The limo was playing one of his songs, very loudly you might add, and those legs.. No seriously there were legs attached to the limo.

Mettaton hops off the limo, doing a twirl mid air, and lands with a pose. Confetti shoots out from one of the legs on the limo. 

Well... This is going to be interesting.

"mettaton.." Sans glares at mettaton.

"Sans.." Mettaton returns the glare.

You can guess they don't like each other very much. Thankfully papyrus bursts through the door to take care of the electricity between the two.

"EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO GO!" Papyrus picks up sans and flings him over his shoulder. 

"sure thing papyrus... ZZzzz" Sans falls asleep mid sentence. 

Mettaton turns to you and beams. "Oh darling you look fabulous" He compliments you.

"Th-thanks?" You were still a bit shocked at how exaggerated he acted when first arriving.

Well, everyone was set. Papyrus carried both Sans and his huge case, which was obviously filled with spaghetti making materials. Miki ran into the limo with snowy while Undyne followed closely behind. Mettaton waved to you while carrying their bags inside. So, now was the time to head out. But.. Something was missing. Or, someone.

You look around and wonder where wolfie was. You barely met them but having them along with you on this trip would have been a fun opportunity.

"Hurry up darling we're waiting!" Mettaton calls to you. You take one more look around and then head forward. A long ride ahead of you awaited.

'This is going to be so fun!' You think while sitting down on the plush limousine seat.

 

Little did you know, red eyes were gleaming through the trees, ready to have some fun as well. 


	16. New Schedule, And... FanArt!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I lost my ipad, I could only use my computer to update. So, changing the schedule of my updates is a must.

The new chapters will be made:           **Each week**  on **The Weekends**

So expect a chapter every time. If a chapter is NOT published on either of those days then expect 2, yes 2, chapters the next day. This seems like a lot for me but I want this to work. If you have any questions at all then please feel free to comment. 

 

ALSO!

I got my first fan art for my book! Credit goes to  [RosieTheKitten](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RosieTheKitten) (From Another Website) for this amazing work.

The fanart was made for chapter 12: I'm Your Worst Nightmare

 

 

_Where "Demon" portrayed these characters as their appearance._

 

Thank you so much rosie, you dont know how much this means to me. I never expected to make a fanfic, but seeing as how many friends I made by doing so, I don't regret it at all. Never forget this moment, because it symbolizes how great you are for doing this.

Also, good luck on your own book!

I love you all~ 

and thank you so much for reading <3


	17. I'm So Sorry (Check out me and my sisters wattpad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is unsure, so don't expect me to disappear just yet ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting on archive anymore, I am so sorry for the inconvenience. If you would like to see future chapters and updates then please check it out on wattpad:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/60199439-sansxreader-timeline-and-timeline-again

    (Originally made on wattpad) https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/60199439-sansxreader-timeline-and-timeline-again 

Hello everyone. I have some important things to say, not just to my readers, but also my friends. It's been a while since I last updated. Missing my schedule really made me sad but everything's gone by so fast It was pretty hard to get anything done. In case you don't know, I'm doing testing, and im almost finished too. Just a few more days and I got myself a whole entire summer to write down my messy thoughts and then turn it into something... Readable? Maybe not. But anyways, back to my story. This is the story of my life, oh don't you dare leave, it's pretty short, okay it's more of a medium sized story, actually it's pretty long, but no dif, you can skip the story if you like.  

_**My story: (You can skip this if you want to)** _

      _**(Start)**_ I was once a spoiled little brat who got everything they wanted, when they wanted, and how they wanted. In my family we had our grandmother, our uncle, my brother, my sister, and our amazing dog (who hated my guts) P.J! He was a mix between a collie and a german shepherd. (P.J stood for Paul Junior, since our grandpa's name was paul). Then there was our father who sometimes showed up on the doorstep of our lovely abode. Our father wasn't technically the kindest of people out there. Many times over he would get in trouble with the police or would bother our family. Our grandmother finally got tired of our father and decided to put an agreement to where our father couldnt even step in the neighborhood. 

    We lived pretty normal lives, except without our mother or father to take care of us we only had our uncle, he was the spoiler. Since our uncle wasn't raised properly he didn't know how to take care of children. He spoiled us rotten. Eventually though, our father had returned with his soon to be wife and kid, with no place to stay. Since our grandma couldn't just kick a child off into the street she allowed them to stay. I was about 9 or so when it happened. When he changed everything. By then our dog P.J had sadly passed on and we got a lovely female black terrier, mixed with something that I don't remember, named peaches (I named her after I watched the movie ice age. Oh the cringe). 

       All I completely remember is a lot of chaos and our dad chasing our dog peaches. He threatened to kill her, while holding her by the neck, and he was yelling a lot at my grandmother. Our dog was screeching in pain, so with the complete love for my dog, I ran to my dad and snatched peaches out of his grasp. It took him a second to catch on but when he did he chased me to my uncle's room (Luckily there was a lock on the door). I made sure that he couldnt get in by holding the door knob shut as he kept trying to hit the door and unlock it. It still haunts me to this day, the memories of how he nearly killed something I loved. Our grandmother finally snapped as well, we moved away in the middle of the night. We each made it to missouri where our mother was. Since she was smart enough to divorce with our father, we had a step-dad. We lived in missouri for a year or two, once in our mother's house, and then in our own rented home. After that, we got homesick and decided to move back to our original home. Since we couldn't go back to the home that our father knew, we moved in with our grandpa. Our grandpa was very strict but still kind. And now that brings us to here... 

Ever since we got here we didn't really get along, me and my grandpa. I never really called him grandpa but instead by his real name paul. We lived here for a while, me, my grandpa, my sister, my brother, and my grandmother. But after a few years I knew it wouldn't last. Like Paul used to say, 1 drop in the bucket at a time could eventually cause it to overflow. And that bucket sadly overflowed. Leaving everything soaked and ruined in it's wake. Eventually me, my grandmother, and my siblings, are going to move. After my grandma got into a fight with Paul, it just all went downhill. So what im trying to say is... **_(end)_**

_**I Might Go: Please Read This**_   

I might be gone for a while. I will still update if possible, or talk to my friends if im still here. But please.. Don't be surprised if I suddenly leave with no trace, no words, nothing. Because we may move. We may not have wifi. And I may not be able to talk to any of you for a while. But, even if I move, even if something happens to me during this struggle, I just want to wish hearts to you all and say for maybe the last few times that I can, I love each and everyone of you. Thankyou, Without knowing it, you all changed my life. Thankyou for everything you did for me. Even if it was nothing, that's still something. I count that if you're here, right now, then I know that I wasn't just some random person. That I meant SOMETHING, anything, anything at all. But anyways, please remember me, because who doesn't want to be remembered?

I truly hope to write more chapters and to talk to you the next time that I can, 

goodbye for now. 

_**And have a heart filled day <3** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that there will be no more updates on archive. I will still update on wattpad. I'm sorry if this caused any inconvenience whatsoever:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/60199439-sansxreader-timeline-and-timeline-again


End file.
